El amor conquista a Sue
by Yukii
Summary: Lo que a todas las fans de la parejita nos gusta, más un poco de humor, angst, mini golf y, por supuesto, la temida Mary Sue. Autora: Random Author Person. [YAOI:Kurama&Hiei, OC&Kurama] ¡ACABADO!
1. Sonetos y el ataque de MarySue

Ohayô gozaimasu!!! Como veis, ya estoy aquí de nuevo n.n Y esta vez os traigo uno de los _mejores_ fics que he leído. Consta de 4 capítulos, los cuales no son precisamente cortos (sé de gente que estará muy contenta XD). Bien, espero haber hecho justicia al traducir. Vamos a lo que interesa.

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.

Espero que os guste tanto o más que a mí!!

* * *

**EL AMOR CONQUISTA A SUE **

(Love conquers Sue)

Autora: Random Author Person

* * *

Capítulo 1: Sonetos y el ataque de Mary-Sue

Sonetos. Nada en la Tierra podría ser más frustrante, pensó Kurama mientras se devanaba los sesos buscando algo, cualquier cosa sobre la que escribir. Normalmente a Kurama le encantaba la poesía, pero odiaba los sonetos porque no sólo tenía que tener rima, como los poemas normales, o incluso un soneto normal, sino que el soneto shakesperiano tenía unas reglas muy estrictas. 3 estrofas, 4 líneas en cada estrofa y cada línea siendo exactamente de 10 sílabas. El esquema de la rima podía ser que rimaran la primera y la segunda línea luego la tercera y la cuarta, o primera y tercera luego la segunda y la cuarta, con un pareado como 'conclusión' al final.

Kurama mordió su bolígrafo un poco mientras miraba fijamente el título en la hoja de papel, por lo demás en blanco. Minamino Shuuichi. Estudiante perfecto. Hijo perfecto. Perfecta mentira. Todo lo que hacía como humano era una mentira, una mentira que cada día amenazaba con consumirle más, una mentira contra la que luchaba cada día para mantenerla separada de quien era él. Y sin embargo había fallado. Él era cada centímetro de Minamino Shuuichi; sus almas eran una y la misma. Una lucha por la identidad. Quizá podría escribir sobre eso.

Kurama se permitió una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, divertido. ¿Un soneto de un demonio renacido como humano? Le enviarían directamente a la enfermería de la escuela. Y esa clase de cosas nunca le pasaban a Minamino Shuuichi. No, él tendría que hablar sobre montañas o amaneceres o de algo aburridamente común. O de la lluvia, pensó distraídamente, apoyando la mejilla en su mano y el codo en su escritorio mientras miraba las afiladas gotas de lluvia siendo azotadas por el viento y de modo que no pudiera ver nada afuera. Bebió un sorbo del chocolate caliente que su madre le había subido antes. Si no fuera por ese fastidioso soneto amenazando en su cabeza, él habría estado perfectamente sereno.

Suspiró; los ojos cerrados y sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que un par de bruscos toques en la ventana le interrumpieron. Intentó no sonreír ante el empapado youkai de fuego al otro lado. Con cuidado abrió la ventana y Hiei saltó ágilmente dentro.

"Anda. Mira lo que ha traído la tormenta."

"Guárdate tus comentarios para ti, zorro. Simplemente estoy intentando mantenerme seco."

Kurama intentó esconder una sonrisa detrás de su mano. Realmente Hiei era un espectáculo digno de ver. Su capa, normalmente ondeante y holgada, pegada a él, lamentablemente lacia y chorreando. Incluso su pelo estaba caído por la humedad. Parecía un perro mojado. Un perro mojado fulminando con la mirada a Kurama que le miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Y puedes guardarte tus divertidas miradas para ti también." El medio koorime le informó secamente, tirando su empapada capa encima de la cama mientras pasaba a escurrir la punta de su pelo en el suelo. Kurama recogió la capa y puso los ojos en blanco ante las maneras de Hiei.

"Podrías habérmela dado a mí. Ahora mi cama también está mojada." Kurama le reprendió suavemente. Su única respuesta fue la firma de Hiei, 'Hn'. Suspiró y dobló la ropa mojada con cuidado.

"Ten. Cuelga esto y toda tu ropa mojada en la cortina de la ducha y ponte esto."

Le dio al desdeñoso demonio la capa empapada y uno de sus pijamas de repuesto más pequeños. Todavía sería demasiado grande, pero era lo único que tenía. Hiei arrugó la nariz ante el pijama cuando lo cogió.

"¿Qué _es_ esto?"

"Está caliente y seco, y eso es todo lo que te tiene que importar. Póntelo o sigue adelante y cálate hasta los huesos." Kurama le dijo con firmeza. Hiei lo cogió, murmurando algo demasiado bajo para ser escuchado sobre estúpida ropa ningen y salió en dirección al lavabo.

"Y no hagas demasiado ruido, podrías despertar a Shiori." Kurama le dijo después de que saliera con su suave voz. Sacudió la cabeza y limpió el pequeño desastre que Hiei hizo al entrar con una toalla colgada cerca de la ventana justo para tales ocasiones, desde que éstas se hicieron tan frecuentes. Su atención fue llamada de nuevo hacia la puerta por Hiei.

"No entiendo cómo los ningens pueden soportar vivir con ellos mismos sabiendo que esta lamentable excusa de ropa toca sus pieles cada noche." Se quejó, tirando de la buena cantidad de ropa que sobraba a lo largo de la manga demasiado larga. Kurama suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Ven aquí." Suspiró con solidaria exasperación, y procedió a arremangar las mangas y los pantalones en su bajo compañero.

"Si tus habilidades para la lucha coincidiesen con tu nivel de sentido común, estarías atracado y muerto en una cuneta en algún sitio justo ahora mismo." Kurama le informó, poniendo el último rollo de los pantalones al final de la pierna. Sonrió, cogió una toalla y despeinó el todavía mojado pelo de Hiei afectuosamente, sólo para ser recompensado con una mirada feroz.

"Basta ya." Hiei se quejó irritado, escapándose del abasto de Kurama. Kurama le dirigió una amable y cómplice mirada. Sabía que si él hubiese sido cualquier otro, habría sido golpeado en el estómago.

"Tu pelo todavía está mojado. Pensé que viniste aquí para secarte."

"Vine aquí para secarme, no para que me secaran, baka. Puedo secarme yo solo." Le dijo Hiei, cogiendo la toalla y frotando un poco su cabeza. "Aquí hay algo que huele realmente bien." Añadió, utilizando la toalla para levantar un trozo de pelo extraviado que se había caído delante de sus ojos.

"Bueno, es mi habitación, ¿qué esperabas?" Preguntó Kurama, ligeramente sorprendido ante la declaración, especialmente viniendo de Hiei.

"No son las flores." Aclaró Hiei, caminando hacia el escritorio de Kurama y oliendo el aire con curiosidad. "Es más bien como... ese tipo de nieve dulce que me diste, excepto que... mucho más."

Kurama parpadeó, entonces lo comprendió cuando Hiei se sentó en el escritorio para coger algo y se dio la vuelta en la silla, de modo que estaba sentado al revés en la silla para estar de cara a Kurama.

"Es chocolate caliente." Explicó Kurama cuando el youkai de fuego cogió el tazón de encima del escritorio y lo inspeccionó. "Puedes tomártelo."

"¿Por qué, le pasa algo?" Hiei preguntó sospechoso, con su nariz en el borde del tazón. Kurama le sonrió divertido. Hiei, el demonio de fuego de aspecto solemne, sus ojos escarlata entrecerrados en señal de sospecha, con sus pies apenas tocando el suelo, en pijama con su nariz posada en un tazón. Definitivamente, un momento Kodak.

"No le pasa nada, sólo quiero que te lo tomes." Contestó, sentándose en la cama para así poder hablar con el demonio sentado en el escritorio enfrente suyo. "Pero quema, así que ten cuidado."

"Hn." Dijo Hiei de una manera que hizo saber a Kurama que no había escuchado nada después de 'No le pasa nada'. Tomó un vacilante sorbo; sus ojos se abrieron, luego un trago y exhaló un par de veces para enfriar su boca. Kurama rió.

"Te dije que quemaba, la próxima vez escucha lo que estoy diciendo después de la respuesta que estás esperando."

Hiei optó por ignorar el comentario, pero saboreó el rico y caliente líquido en su boca, en sorbos más pequeños esta vez, liberando un satisfecho suspiro. Kurama no sólo le habría dado su chocolate caliente, sino todas sus comidas durante una semana para escuchar ese suspiro. A él, por naturaleza, le encantaba hacer feliz a la gente, y costaba mucho hacer feliz a Hiei y que él lo demostrase. Mentalmente añadió el chocolate caliente a la lista de comida por las que Hiei estaba fascinado.

"¿Te lo estás pasando bien?" Kurama bromeó.

"Hn. A veces pienso que esos estúpidos ningens no tienen nada mejor que hacer que hacer cosas dulces. Esa es la razón por la cual son tan lamentablemente débiles e ignorantes, están demasiado ocupados haciendo patelitos y bebiendo chocolate caliente." Hiei masculló, las manos agarrando la cálida superficie de la taza.

"¿Patelitos, Hiei?"

"Hn. Se parecen a esas magdalenas que tu madre hace, pero con una esponjosa sustancia marrón y barritas de muchos colores encima.

Kurama parpadeó, luego sonrió con satisfacción. "¿Pastelitos?"

"Tomato, tomahto..." Dijo Hiei con desdén. Eso fue demasiado para Kurama, quien siempre había pensado que el dicho era molesto, pero escucharlo de Hiei de algún modo lo hacía increíblemente divertido.

"¿Dónde estás aprendiendo estas cosas?"

"No me paso el día sentado en los árboles esperando a que vuelvas de la escuela y siguiéndote hasta tu casa como un perro extraviado, kitsune. No seas tan creído. Doy vueltas." Hiei le informó, removiendo la espesa y no mezclada sustancia que siempre queda en el fondo del chocolate caliente, no importa cuantas veces le des vueltas.

"¿Por dónde, por fiestas de cumpleaños de niños y reuniones de la mafia italiana?"

"No te gustaría saberlo." Respondió Hiei con aire despreocupado, aburriéndose del tazón vacío y dejándolo a un lado, cruzando los brazos por encima del respaldo de la silla y apoyando la cabeza en ellos. "Y nunca he escuchado a nadie pronunciar la palabra como 'tomahto' excepto en el contexto de ese particular dicho."

Kurama pensó un momento. "Cierto. ¿Por qué no la dices más a menudo?"

"¿Por qué demonios debería hacerlo?"

"Para que se utilizara más."

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco y bufó indignado. "Eso es tan típico de ti, Kurama. 'Vamos todos a decir cada palabra en la lengua la misma cantidad de veces para que así ninguna de ellas quede excluida y todo el mundo esté contento en el mundo feliz de las palabras'. Las palabras no tienen sentimientos, no pueden apreciar tu amabilidad o agradecerte por tus molestias." Soltó con desprecio, girándose para mirar por la ventana la nieve que caía violentamente. "No funciona así en el mundo real, y aún menos en tu visión fantasiosa y llena de burbujas de igualdad lingüística. Es patético."

Kurama se quedó mirando el perfil odioso de Hiei, dejando que una pausa se estableciera.

"Estaba bromeando, Hiei." Dijo con suavidad. "En realidad no estaba sugiriendo que fueras por ahí hablando con acento para que así palabras menos utilizadas puedan ser dichas más frecuentemente. ¿Por qué estás incómodo con la compasión o con cualquier emoción en realidad?"

"Hn."

"Sí, sí lo estás." Insistió Kurama, quien prácticamente había desentrañado el lenguaje de los 'hn' de Hiei para cuando no quería hablar. "Justo ahora te enfadaste conmigo. Eso es una emoción."

"El enfado no es exactamente en contra de lo que estoy y tú lo sabes." Hiei replicó. "No estoy incómodo con las emociones; sólo es que no puedo entender cómo uno puede sacrificar su propio bienestar por... tontas ataduras."

Kurama gimió. "No vamos a empezar otra vez, ¿verdad? ¿No puedes dejarlo estar? No lo entiendes."

"Creo que lo entiendo más de lo que tú crees." Hiei casi espetó enojado. Kurama se sorprendió ante el tono de voz. ¿Qué era lo que esa ira trataba de ocultar? ¿Tal vez sentimientos de traición? No sabría decirlo.

"Hiei, por favor." Rogó en voz baja. "Lo hecho, hecho está. ¿Por qué tienes que seguir sacando esto?"

"No, no creo que tú lo entiendas." Hiei dijo de repente. "Tú nos traicionaste, me traicionaste. Te traicionaste a ti mismo. Todo por el amor de una estúpida mujer ningen. Podrías haber muerto. _Muerto_, Kurama, entregado tu _vida_ que es lo más que uno puede llegar a dar jamás. Eso es en contra de lo que estoy. Ira hacia tus enemigos, claro. Enfadarte con tus amigos, de acuerdo. Pero cuando estás tan absorto con algo o con alguien que pagarías cualquier precio o entregarías cualquier cosa sólo por su bien, por su mera felicidad-- cuando preferirías morir antes que ver a ese alguien herido-- eso es debilidad. Y eso es algo con lo que estoy un poco incómodo de ver en ti, Kurama, sí." Concluyó sin tono, aún no encontrándose con la mirada de Kurama. "Porque sé que con el tiempo será tu perdición."

Kurama digirió todo esto silenciosamente. Hiei rara vez hablaba tanto o se abría tanto con nadie. Reflexionó sobre lo que Hiei había, sin darse cuenta, descrito. Lo entendía mucho mejor de lo que Kurama había esperado, pero su actitud hacia ello era bastante deprimente.

"A veces, cuando te expones y te arriesgas a resultar herido, los resultados hacen que todo haya merecido la pena." Casi susurró él. Hiei se vio un poco afligido cuando lo escuchó. Kurama levantó la vista hacia él y cambió la táctica, hablando claro y con firmeza.

"¿Por qué te preocupas?"

Hiei frunció un poco el ceño ante la pregunta, mirando a Kurama a los ojos por primera vez desde que la conversación les llevó al tema y encogiendo los hombros.

"No me beneficiaría que entregaras tu vida por alguna insignificante emoción. Sería una completa pérdida de un luchador aceptable, por no decir--" Su voz se fue apagando, frustrado, tratando de expresar algo que no saldría o que no se podía permitir que saliera, entonces lo enfocó desde otro ángulo. "¿Por qué querría que pasara?"

Kurama levantó una ceja. "Ah, pero yo no te he preguntado si tú querías que yo resultase herido. Te pregunté por qué te importa si resulto herido."

Hiei puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló un desdeñoso 'psh'. "Es la misma maldita cosa, idiota."

Kurama negó con la cabeza, no molestándose en explicar. "Mantengo mi decisión, y si la situación se presentara otra vez, lo volvería a hacer." Hiei bufó con desprecio.

"A veces no sé si estoy hablando con Minamino Shuuichi o Youko Kurama." Gruñó. Kurama le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y recogió la toalla usada del suelo, arreglándola con cuidado y colgándola en el pomo de la puerta.

"Y a veces me pregunto si alguna vez aceptarás que somos la misma persona."

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

"¡¡ShuuIIIIIIIIIIICHI!!" Gritó una voz dicharachera y de niña desde detrás de Kurama. Él gimió para sus adentros.

"¿Sí, Mary-Sue-san?"

Mary-Sue se rió tontamente como la colegiala que era y dio un brinco hacia Kurama, se pegó a su cintura y pestañeó con sus largas pestañas.

"¿Cuando fue la última vez que te dije que te quería, Shuuichi-chan?" Ella ronroneó. Kurama suspiró exasperado.

"Justo la última clase, Mary-Sue, cuando me dedicaste tu desayuno en Economía Doméstica y anunciaste que yo era ¡la salsa en la tortita de tu _vida_!" Le recordó.

Kurama estaba acostumbrado a las chicas de sonrisas tontas y movidas por la lujuria desmayándose con cada paso suyo, pero esta chica nueva, Mary-Sue, era realmente excesiva. Todas sus otras adoradoras adolescentes no podían reunir el valor para hacer nada más que sonreír dulcemente y pestañear un par de veces a fin de recibir una gran y falsa sonrisa, y tal vez un guiño si él estaba de buen humor. Entonces ellas caerían al suelo, abanicando sus caras y anunciando con voz dramática a sus amigas que ellas podrían ser las damas de honor si eran súper amables con ella.

Nada que en realidad molestaría-- no. Molestar no era la palabra. La palabra era más bien... 'Acechar'. Mary-Sue era una estudiante de intercambio de América, quien inmediatamente había ambicionado el alto y de voz suave ídolo de su clase y no tomaría un no por respuesta. Por ejemplo, ella había ido personalmente al director y cambiado su horario entero para que así ella tuviese todas las clases con él. Había que reconocerlo, ella era bastante guapa, con una piel perfecta, largas pestañas con las que ella le gustaba pestañear seductoramente a él, y con ojos y pelo que cambiaban de color casi cada día. Tenía a cada chico de la escuela detrás suyo, pero desafortunadamente ella sólo tenía ojos para Kurama. Personalmente, él no podía soportar estar con ella por más de unos segundos, pero era tan educado por naturaleza que tenía que aguantarse.

Ella se rió tontamente como una loca y agitó su melena, de un lila oscuro hoy.

"¡Eres tan adorable, Chi-Chi!" Kurama se encogió ligeramente ante el apodo. Ugh. Ella no se dio cuenta del encogimiento-- 'incapaz de captar una indirecta' era una de sus muchas irritantes cualidades--y continuó. "Tenemos Estudios Avanzados de Japonés ahora, ¿no?"

"Mm-hmm..." Respondió él, mientras intentaba quitar los brazos de su cintura. Maldita sea, se cogía con fuerza. Kurama se preguntó si quizás ella no había sido un demonio contratado para empujar crueles almas en los ardientes fosos del infierno en una vida anterior.

"¿Terminaste tu soneto?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo escuetamente, todavía tratando de deshacerse de ella. "Mary-Sue, te import--"

"Yo escribí mi soneto sobre ti, mi hermoso Shuuichi-chan." Interrumpió ella, suspirando con felicidad y pegándose todavía más. "¿Sobre qué escribiste el tuyo?"

"Sobre nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte." Dijo deprisa, meditando sobre el tema de _su_ soneto. "Mejor vamos a clase o llegaremos tar--"

"¡¡Ohhh!! Chi-Chi, ¡sabes que me preocupa todo y todo lo que haces! ¡Eres el resquicio de esperanza de la nube de lluvia de mi _corazón_!"

"Y tú eres el trueno del aguacero de mi dolor de cabeza." Murmuró él en voz baja. Lo mínimo que ella podía hacer para demostrar su cariño era hacer algunas buenas analogías. Había recibido poesías conmovedoras de admiradoras menos problemáticas, y aquí Mary-Sue siempre se estaba refiriendo a él como '¡el algo del algo de su _algo_!' La condujo hacia dentro de la clase y milagrosamente consiguió deshacerse de ella en su sitio. Había sido un día largo y estaba más que listo para irse a casa después de esta clase. Tomó apuntes tranquilamente, pensando. Sus pensamientos se extraviaron hacia Hiei y su conversación de la otra noche.

_...cuando estás tan absorto con algo o con alguien que pagarías cualquier precio o entregarías cualquier cosa sólo por su bien... por su mera felicidad... cuando preferirías morir antes que ver a ese alguien herido... eso es debilidad... _

¿Era realmente una debilidad? El amor-- el tácito pero entendido tema que Hiei tanto despreciaba-- a Kurama siempre le habían enseñado que era una cosa hermosa. Que derrocaba naciones, era lo suficientemente poderoso como para conquistarlo todo. ¿Una debilidad? Pero no, el amor en sí mismo no era la debilidad a la que se estaba refiriendo Hiei. Sólo era una parte de él, sólo el riesgo que venía al invertir tanta emoción en alguien. Sólo habiendo experimentado el lado horrible de él, Hiei no podía comprender cómo uno podía aceptar el acuerdo. O entender cómo el riesgo es sólo parte de la belleza.

...a veces, cuando te expones y te arriesgas a resultar herido, los resultados hacen que todo haya merecido la pena...

Hiei tenía demasiado orgullo para arriesgarse a ser derribado así, Kurama lo sabía. Suspiró con ligera frustración. Pero lo único que quería que el demonio comprendiese...

"¡Señor Minamino!"

Kurama salió de golpe de su silencioso trance, un poco avergonzado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado llamándole el profesor?

"¿Sí, profesor Kibishii?"

Para el alivio de Kurama, el profesor le sonrió amablemente. "Hablábamos de los deberes de anoche, y me encantaría que leyera usted el suyo, para mostrar a los demás cómo está hecho, ¿eh, mi alumno estrella?"

Kurama miró hacia abajo. "Er... si no le importa, profesor, preferiría no hacerlo..."

El profesor frunció un poco el ceño. "¿Estás seguro, Shuuichi? Normalmente compartes fácilmente tu hermoso trabajo con todos nosotros."

"Mm." Kurama respondió vagamente.

"¡Yo leeré MI poema, Kibishii-senshi!" Una voz alegre saltó, Kurama gimió suavemente. Parecía que no iba a evitar la vergüenza no leyendo su trabajo.

"¡Excelente! Alguien entusiasta." El señor Kibishii comentó, mirando a la molestia por encima del borde de sus gafas. "Mary-Sue, ¿vendrías al frente para nosotros?"

Mary-Sue fue dando saltos hacia la parte delantera de la sala, agitando su hoja. Kurama se escabulló en su sitio, sabiendo muy bien sobre qué había escrito y rezando para que fuese tan impreciso sobre ello como fuera posible, especialmente con lo que se refería a él.

"Mi poema es sobre--" Se detuvo y echó un vistazo a la clase con dramatismo. "--el amor. El amor verdadero. ¡¡¡Así que prestad atención!!! Ajem...

_"Él nunca entenderá este sentimiento _

_Sé que se equivoca con sus rechazos _

_Si el calor fuese altura, él alcanzaría el techo _

_Este delicioso objeto de mis afectos" _

Kurama no puedo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza ajena ante el espantoso intento de poesía. Shakespeare y adolescentes aficionadas a la moda pasajera no deberían mezclarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. De la única cosa que estaba agradecido era del hecho de que hasta ahora era lo bastante general y así nadie sabría que era sobre él. Hasta ahora.

_"Sus ojos son tan verdes como un brote fresco de primavera _

_Su pelo tan carmesí como un ponche Hawaiano _

_Si tuviera una red, pescaría este semental _

_Lo metería en una bolsa y me lo comería para almorzar"_

Oh oh, pensó Kurama, escabulléndose en su silla un poco más cuando la clase comenzó a reírse tontamente. Esto empezaba a ser un poco demasiado específico. Sólo esperaba que--

_"Su nombre es Shuuichi Minamino."_ Continuó en voz alta.

_"Su número de teléfono es--" _

"¡Mary-Sue-chan, ya es suficiente!" La llamó, poniéndose rojo mientras la clase se reía. Maldita ella y sus terribles sonetos comparando su pelo con bebidas con sólo un 10 de zumo de frutas. ¿Y cómo sabía ella su número de teléfono?

"Er, Mary-Sue, creo que Shuuichi tiene razón. Deberías haberle pedido permiso antes de escribir sobre un tema tan personal. Puedes sentarte." El profesor dijo apresuradamente.

"¡Pero no he TERMINADO AÚN!" Mary-Sue refunfuñó, dando fuertes pisotones y frunciendo el ceño a la clase. "¡Ninguno de vosotros entendéis la buena poesía! ¡Espero que encontréis la felicidad en vuestra demente realidad!" Gritó, echándose a llorar y saliendo corriendo de la clase. Hubo un momento de pausa antes de que ella asomase la cabeza otra vez en la entrada, dando vueltas a su pelo con inocencia.

"Oh, y 'Chi-kun, si tienes el enorme deseo de salir corriendo también y abrazarme para consolarme entre tus grandes, fuertes y perfumados brazos, no me importaría--"

"Ya basta." El señor Kibishii interrumpió severamente. "Y vuelve aquí, la clase no ha terminado todavía."

"Sí, Kibishii-senshi." Masculló, arrastrando los pies hasta su sitio. La clase se rió disimuladamente mientras ella se sentaba malhumorada, luego se animó para tirar un beso a Kurama, quien estaba haciendo lo que podía para fundirse con la pared. La campana sonó para ir a casa.

"Por fin." Kurama suspiró, cogiendo la mochila y fuerza, y se fue hacia su taquilla.

"¡Chi-Chi, espérame-me!" Gritó el incordio, echándose su pequeña y a la moda mochila por encima del hombro y corriendo detrás de él, sólo para tropezar con algo y cayendo de morros al suelo. Kurama la ignoró y logró huir, con sólo su normal bandada de colegialas enfermas de amor a sus talones.

"Shuuichi, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?"

"Shuuichi, ¿has quedado con alguien esta tarde?"

"Shuuichi, ¿tienes algún plan?"

"Lamento decir que estoy ocupado en estos momentos. Pero sabed que si no tuviera ya una desafortunada agenda completa, pasaría el día con todas vosotras." Mintió, deshaciéndose de las chillonas y suspirantes chicas mientras se marchaba. Se fijó en una sombra familiar en el árbol enfrente de la escuela y le dirigió la primera sonrisa auténtica del día, saludando con la mano.

"¡Konnichiwa, Hiei-san!" Saludó, andando directamente hacia el árbol.

"Hn." La sombra desapareció y reapareció delante de él como Hiei antes de que Kurama pudiera parpadear. "Pareces extrañamente contento de verme." Comentó.

"Mm. No tienes ni idea. Puede que las defienda a menudo pero no puedo negar el hecho de que las adolescentes no pueden, ni por un minuto, simular que son capaces de controlar sus hormonas." Respondió, negando con la cabeza y yendo en dirección al parque para así poder andar y hablar con Hiei como normalmente hacía, sabiendo que Hiei le seguiría automáticamente. Sonrió amablemente, sintiéndose contento por primera vez ese día. "Más bien me gusta cuando me esperas después de la escuela, Hiei." Le dijo al bajo demonio suavemente.

"Hn." Contestó Hiei, dando una patada a una pequeña piedra que había en su camino y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Lo que tú digas-- semental." Añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia tirando de los lados de su boca. La mandíbula de Kurama se quedó abierta por un momento, confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta.

"¡¡Estuviste _escuchando_!!" Acusó, golpeando a Hiei en el brazo. Hiei dejó que la sonrisa de suficiencia creciera en su cara.

"¿Escuchando? Bueno, en cierto modo sí. Estaba sobre todo demasiado distraído por tu pelo, tan carmesí como un ponche Hawaiano, y por tus ojos, verdes como un brote fresco de primavera." Continuó burlándose mientras Kurama se ponía ligeramente colorado. Masculló algo incoherente sobre el escuchar a escondidas. Hiei le devolvió el golpe en el brazo.

"Oh, deja de ruborizarte. Es tu culpa si eres atractivo."

Kurama miró incrédulo a Hiei. ¿Realmente escuchó lo que creía que había escuchado? Hiei pareció un poco irritado ante la extraña mirada.

"No me mires así. Sólo deja de quejarte. Si te vas a reencarnar en esta forma, puedes como mínimo encargarte tú mismo de todas tus seguidoras ningens que sonríen como tontas."

"Hm." Kurama dijo pensativo, preguntándose si había algún tipo de significado detrás del involuntario cumplido. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato el uno al lado del otro, Kurama disfrutando del hermoso tiempo y el sonido de la naturaleza, y Hiei fingiendo ser indiferente a ello pero en verdad disfrutándolo. Completamente sintonizados el uno con el otro, ambos se detuvieron en un banco al azar y se sentaron el uno al lado del otro en medio de él. Kurama instintivamente estiró ambos brazos, apoyándolos sobre el borde del banco. Suspiró; mirando hacia el cielo y observando a las nubes pasar perezosamente. Rió suavemente cuando vio algo. Hiei ladeó la cabeza curioso y se giró hacia él.

"¿Qué estás mirando que es tan divertido?"

La risa de Kurama se calmó a una sonrisa mientras señalaba algo en el cielo.

"¿A qué crees que se parece esa nube?"

Hiei miró extrañado a Kurama y echó un vistazo mirando hacia arriba. "Se parece a una nube, ¿qué quieres decir?"

Kurama negó con la cabeza y explicó. "No, ¿de qué tiene forma? Utiliza tu imaginación. ¿Qué parece?"

Hiei soltó un pequeño 'hn' y se quedó mirando la nube un momento. Luego entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza de modo que casi parecía que estuviera escuchando el corazón de Kurama.

"Cuando entrecierro los ojos hasta que están casi cerrados y giro mi cabeza así, se parece un poco a un babuino con un tutú tocando la batería." Hiei le informó.

Kurama parpadeó, entrecerró los ojos y giró la cabeza de lado como Hiei estaba haciendo.

"Tienes razón, se parece." Rió, enderezando la cabeza. "Pero míralo derecho y dime lo que ves."

Hiei enderezó la cabeza y miró detenidamente. "¿Un zorro comiéndose un bizcocho gigante?"

"Ah, el viento lo cambió. Durante el rato que pasé explicándote sobre las nubes y el descubrimiento del babuino con tutú, debe haberse alterado un poco." Suspiró Kurama.

"¿Qué habías visto antes?"

"Parecía menos un zorro comiéndose un bizcocho gigante y más un zorro besando a un niño dormido. Pensé que era lindo."

"Hn."

"Por supuesto, cualquier cosa con un zorro es automáticamente una obra de arte." Bromeó Kurama. Hiei ni siquiera se molestó en responderle esta vez, sino que prefirió examinar silenciosamente el cielo, y después de un momento, señaló.

"Ese de ahí."

"Hai. ¿Qué le pasa?"

"Doy la vuelta a la tortilla y te hago responder a tu propia pregunta. ¿A qué _crees _que se parece esa nube?"

Kurama miró detenidamente el bulto aparentemente sin forma definida que Hiei había señalado. "Mmm... un rosal."

"Es un dragón."

"¿Dónde ves el dragón?"

"Está boca abajo. Esa parte de ahí abajo es la cabeza, y esa pequeña voluta es un colmillo..."

"Oh... Tienes razón, parece más un dragón que un rosal, ahora lo veo."

"Contigo todo es un rosal."

"No, está ahí. Está boca arriba. ¿Ves como hay pequeños bultos semicirculares sobre los rectos?"

"Las escamas en las piernas."

"Sí, exacto. ¿Lo ves ahora?"

"Supongo que puedo ver como se parecería a un rosal, excepto que ahora mismo se parece más a--"

"--un pez." Dijeron al unísono. Kurama sonrió y puso el brazo sobre el hombro de Hiei en un rápido y ligero medio abrazo. Para su sorpresa, Hiei no comentó con dureza el innecesario contacto, sino más bien simplemente lo toleró. Kurama suspiró contento y observó el cielo de primavera en silencio con Hiei, sintiéndose más en paz con el mundo como nunca antes se había sentido.

"¡Eh chicos! Caramba, Kurama, ¿no tienes escuela? ¿Está el gran Minamino Shuuichi haciendo novillos?"

"Konnichiwa, Yusuke-san." Saludó Kurama. "No, la escuela acabó ya hace un rato."

"Jejeje, sí, como si lo sabría de todos modos, ¿no?" Bromeó, dejándose caer en el banco y estirando las piernas. Se fijó en Hiei, parpadeó y luego miró al cielo. "¿Qué?"

"Nada." Refunfuñó Hiei, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra parte.

"Antisocial." Yusuke se quejó a Hiei, colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza. "¿Qué os contáis vosotros dos? Kurama, ¿esa chica pesada te dejó en paz ya?"

Kurama suspiró con frustración. "Claro que lo hizo. ¿Y has oído lo del Makai? Al parecer hubo una helada hoy. Oh, y se me olvidaba, aquí Hiei empezó a llorar después de que le enseñara Bambi."

Hiei resopló con sorna.

Kurama negó con la cabeza. "Es como una sanguijuela. No puedo deshacerme de ella."

"Oh, pobre y desafortunado de mí." Se burló Yusuke. "Soy el imán de las chicas de mi escuela. ¡Todas me quieren! Mi dinero no me cabe en mi monedero y mi corona de oro me aprieta demasiado. Venga, Kurama, ¿qué tiene de malo ser un poco popular?"

"No me podrían importar menos tus tontos prejuicios sociales. Si mi experiencia como humano me ha enseñado algo, es que están muy mal basados, por no decir que no tienen sentido. Soy popular, pero no tengo ningún amigo--"

"¡Eh!" Interpuso Yusuke con enfado.

"-- en la escuela." Terminó Kurama con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Hmph! ¡Eso está mejor! ¡Pensé que tendría que golpearte en la cabeza y explicártelo detalladamente! ... Hiei, ¿por qué no te unes a la conversación con nosotros? Casi nunca hablas a menos que sea absolutamente necesario." Añadió Yusuke. Kurama hizo un pequeño 'hm'. Eso no era verdad. Hiei y él habían tenido conversaciones que habían durado toda la noche anterior, Hiei marchándose para dormir en un árbol en algún sitio y Kurama abandonado para tener que intentar funcionar en la escuela con unas pocas o ninguna hora de sueño. No era exactamente hablador, pero ciertamente no era tan callado como todos los demás afirmaban que él era. Y sus ideas, en los raros casos que él las compartía, eran muy interesantes.

"Tal vez es porque el retaco no tiene ideas que valgan la pena compartir." Vino una voz grave. Kuwabara golpeó a Hiei en la espalda por detrás, a lo cual Hiei en seguida respondió, más rápido de lo que la mayoría de la gente podría ver.

"¡Ay! Pequeño bastardo, ¿quieres luchar conmigo? ¡Voy a arrancarte tu diminuta cabeza!" Gritó el adolescente de pelo anaranjado, agarrando la nariz del suelo.

"Tener ideas inteligentes y no compartirlas es mucho mejor que no tener ideas inteligentes y compartirlas tanto si las queremos oír o no, como cierto torpe palurdo que todos conocemos." Le dijo Hiei con frialdad.

"Gilipollas."

"Imbécil."

"¡Chicos ¡Joder! ¿No podéis fingir llevaros bien, sobre todo en público?" Yusuke se quejó. "Kuwabara,insultas a Hiei y encima le pegas Podrías también meterle un palo en el ojo a un dragón dormido. Si quieres hablar con nosotros, ven aquí a sentarte, ¿vale?"

"El banco no es lo bastante grande para él." Refunfuñó Hiei, escabulléndose hacia el final.

"Caben tres personas de tamaño normal, o en este caso, tres personas de tamaño normal y un enano para rellenar las grietas." Se burló Kuwabara.

"No lo vales. No voy a manchar mis buenas manos con tu sangre por un par de intentos baratos de insultar, si eso es lo que estás tratando de conseguir que haga." Hiei le informó con tono glacial, girándose.

"Hmph. Como si pudieras hacer otra cosa que morder mis tobillos."

Yusuke le pegó en la frente con la mano. "Kuwabara," gruñó irritado. "tienes que conseguir siempre la última palabra, ¿no?"

"¿Esa fue la última palabra? No me enteré. Tal vez si tuviera una oreja en mi zapato..."

Hiei le estaba dirigiendo al delincuente su más odiosa mirada de muerte mientras Yusuke trataba de hablar en tono condescendiente con Kuwabara. Kurama percibió el peligro que nadie más podía ver cuando se fijó que Hiei apretaba las manos muy ligeramente sobre la tela de sus pantalones. Colocó una mano sobre una de las manos apretadas de Hiei y se inclinó para que así ninguno de los otros dos pudieran enterarse, incluso si Yusuke no estuviese ocupado gritando a su amigo.

"Matar humanos es inmoral, Hiei, tú eres mejor que eso." Murmuró, sintiendo la mano de Hiei relajarse un poco debajo de la suya.

"Juro a cualquier dios que me permita ensuciar su nombre, que uno de estos días voy a tener a ese torpe y estúpido palurdo retorciéndose en mi mano. Le arrancaré la columna vertebral y le estrangularé con ella." Hiei masculló, girándose y fingiendo no preocuparse más. Pero parecía haberse tranquilizado lo suficiente como para conseguir controlar su ira. Kurama retiró su mano.

"Estuvo cerca." Asintió ligeramente en aprobación.

"Lo que tú digas." Kuwabara al final cedió hoscamente, al otro lado de la conversación. Kurama sonrió con satisfacción.

"En serio, a veces pienso que somos los únicos sensatos del grupo, ¿eh, Kurama?" Yusuke sonrió abiertamente.

"¡SHUUICHI-CHAAAAAAN!" Gritó de repente una voz familiar y fastidiosa. Kurama se escabulló en su sitio. ¿Cómo le había encontrado aquí fuera?

"¿Quién soy?" Dijo una voz rebosante de azúcar, mientras Kurama sentía unas manos sujetarse como abrazaderas sobre sus ojos desde detrás. Yusuke no parecía controlar sus risitas y Kuwabara estaba mirando con su mandíbula colgando.

"¿Una muerte rápida e indolora?" Adivinó esperanzado.

"Es una muerte rápida e indo-- espera un momento… ¡noooooooo!" Se rió tontamente, saltando por encima del banco desde detrás y cayéndose en el regazo de Kurama.

"¡Ay!" Hiei gruñó cuando ella pisó su mano, retirándola y mirando enfurecido. "¡Cuidado!"

Mary-Sue no pareció darse cuenta de los comentarios airados de Hiei, las risitas de Yusuke o Kuwabara mirando fijamente con obvio deseo. Casi literalmente, ella sólo tenía ojos para Kurama.

"¡Soy yo, tonto! ¡Tú único amor verdadero!" Yusuke fingió tener arcadas, y Kurama pensó que vio a Hiei tener arcadas _de verdad_, pero Mary-Sue no cedería. Enredando sus manos en su largo pelo rojo y echándose hacia atrás, ella se rió tontamente sin cesar.

"Pensé que hoy no vendrías al parque... ¡qué agradable sorpresa!"

"Mm." Respondió él, desesperadamente intentando desenredar sus manos de su pelo. Se deshizo de ellas y ella cayó hacia atrás, justo en el regazo de Hiei, riendo como una tonta.

Él le dirigió una mirada de sumo asco y lanzó una mirada llena de odio en dirección a Kurama, mientras ella se enderezaba.

"Eh, lo siento, Hiei... Mary-Sue, crees que sería mucho pedir si--"

"¿Una rosa? ¿¿Pour moi??" Jadeó, arrebatando la flor de su bolsillo, ojos grandes y llorosos. "¿Oh, Shuuichi sabía que me querías! Todos los demás dicen 'noo, te tiras a su regazo y eso es asqueroso... se puede DECIR que no le gustas...' ¡PERO AL FINAL HE DEMOSTRADO QUE ESTABAN EQUIVOCADOS! ¡SHUUICHI HA PROCLAMADO SU VERDADERO AMOR POR MÍ CON UNA ÚNICA Y PERFECTA ROSA!"

Kuwabara pareció recuperar sus sentidos. "¡¡¡TE TRAERÉ ROSAS!!! ¡¡¡TE TRAERÉ MÁS ROSAS QUE KURAMA JAMÁS PODRÍA!!!" Gritó, saltando con determinación. Yusuke sacó la clásica gota de sudor de los anime y cayó al suelo. Kuwabara pisó su cara y salió corriendo a toda prisa para ir a buscar algunas flores.

"Ayyy... qué sufrimiento..." Dijo Yusuke, moviéndose nerviosamente.

"Er, Mary-Sue…" Intentó Kurama, esforzándose para razonar con la molesta chica. "No era para ti…" ¡Maldita sea! Le había llevado tiempo encontrar una rosa perfecta e impecable apropiada, y parecía que Mary-Sue iba a robársela delante mismo de sus propios ojos.

"¡¡Era para mí!!" Gritó Yusuke, levantándose de un salto. Los ojos de Kurama se ensancharon asustados por la sorpresa, levantándose él también.

"¿¡¿Nani?!?"

"¡Eso es!" Anunció Yusuke dramáticamente, dirigiéndose hacia Mary-Sue y agarrando la rosa de su puño con un pequeño giro. "¡Es para mí!" La olió y espiró, pestañeando burlonamente y hablando con una voz aguda. "Muchísimas gracias, Shuuichi, es hermosa, igual que tuuú."

"Sí, emm... saluda a tu _hermana_ de mi parte." Añadió Kurama, dándole un codazo a Yusuke en las costillas.

"Estás seguuuuuro que no es para m-- ¡¡ay!! ¡Está bien! ¡Joder! Se lo diré a mi 'hermana'."

En ese momento volvió Kuwabara dando saltos, con un ramillete de flores en la mano. Se arrodilló delante de Mary-Sue y se las ofreció.

"Eres tan guapa..." Babeó servilmente. Mary-Sue cogió las flores y le pegó con ellas en la cabeza.

"¿Por queeeeeeeeé...?" Gimió Kuwabara, cayendo al suelo.

"¡Minamino Shuuichi, no creo que puedas comprender del todo lo que es realmente el amor!" Gritó, con los ojos rebosantes de lágrimas y saliendo corriendo. Kurama se arrellanó en su sitio en el banco, perfectamente avergonzado. Yusuke le dio la rosa, riendo como un loco.

"¡ESPERA! ¡GUAPA! ¡VUELVE!" Gritó Kuwabara con angustia, corriendo tras ella.

"¡Caray, y yo pensaba que Keiko lo era un puñado! Tienes a una dama neurótica de categoría en tus manos."

Kurama dio vueltas a la rosa en una mano. "Ha doblado un pétalo." Le dijo al grupo con tristeza, mientras la cosa arrugada caía al suelo con un patético plaf. "Me pasé tanto tiempo buscando la rosa perfecta y ahora hay un pétalo doblado." En ese momento justo, el tallo cayó, doblado por la mitad, y los pétalos que quedaban se cayeron. Después de un momento, la parte doblada del tallo se rompió y cayó también, de modo que Kurama se quedó sosteniendo la parte inferior del tallo en su mano. Kurama miró fijamente la lamentable vista un momento y suspiró profundamente, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del banco.

"Mala suerte, amigo. Oh, y hablando de chicas locas, recordé por qué vine aquí en primer lugar. ¡Tengo una cita con una! ¡Jejeje!" Comentó Yusuke, sonriendo abiertamente. "¡Ya nos veremos, perdedores!"

Kurama medio gimió y medio suspiró. Hiei ya hacía rato que se había ido, si estaba simplemente en un árbol ocultando su ki o a miles de kilómetros de aquí, no tenía forma de saberlo. En cierto modo deseó que su amigo se hubiese quedado, pero sabía que era pedir demasiado.

"Inari guíame mientras lucho contra las tribulaciones en las que consiste mi vida, consuélame cuando me corte mis pies de viajero con cristales y piedras, y lléname con tu presencia cuando el cielo de la noche brille de esperanza." Murmuró al cielo por encima de su cabeza, tranquilizándose a sí mismo con la habitual oración a su dios zorro. "Y si te sobra tiempo, dale a Mary-Sue un buen ataque de la peste bubónica."

* * *

Sobre lo de 'Tomato, tomahto...', utilizando al recurso de siempre: se supone que ambos saben inglés.

Ah, y el soneto en inglés tenía rima (la primera con la tercera y la segunda con la cuarta), pero al traducir se pierde... miré si podía hacer que rimara, pero era imposible sin cambiar las palabras.

Darle las gracias a _Sanasa_ por haber aguantado todas mis preguntas y por haberme ayudado tanto. De verdad, no sé qué hubiese hecho sin ti T.T

Bueno, sólo me queda decir que la actualización de este fic no será tan a menudo como con el anterior (los capítulos no son tan cortos...), pero intentaré no tardar demasiado. Así que, sed pacientes n.n

Nos vemos!


	2. ¡La Infame Escena del Mini Golf!

Capítulo 2: ¡La Infame Escena del Mini Golf!

"¿Qué provoca las fases de la luna?"

"El movimiento de la luna alrededor de la Tierra."

"Hn... ¿y por qué sólo vemos una cara de la luna?"

"Porque el movimiento de la luna y el tiempo de rotación es el mismo."

"¿Y qué ángulo forma la luna con la Tierra?"

"Un ángulo de cinco grados."

"Ya te sabes estas cosas." El demonio de fuego sentado en el alféizar refunfuñó, abandonando la libreta y abriendo de golpe el libro. "¿Cuál es el diámetro de Júpiter?"

"¡Hiei, eso no es justo, el examen de mañana es sobre la luna!"

"En unidades igual a la longitud de tu nariz." Presionó con burla. Kurama sonrió con satisfacción.

"Hm… de acuerdo, vamos a ver. Mi nariz parecer tener... ¿desde dónde lo estamos midiendo, de arriba a la punta o de arriba abajo?"

Hiei se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad. "No vas a contestar a eso, ¿verdad?"

"Suponiendo que quieras decir de arriba abajo." Kurama prosiguió, ignorando el comentario y colocando su dedo debajo de la nariz para enfatizar. "Mi nariz mide unos... ¿cinco centímetros? Suponiendo que hay veinte narices por metro. Y mil metros por kilómetro, habrían veinte mil narices por kilómetro. Y el diámetro de Júpiter es de ciento cuarenta y dos mil setecientos kilómetros, entonces ciento cuarenta y dos mil setecientas veces veinte mil... serían..." Kurama cerró los ojos un momento. "Dos mil millones ochocientas cincuenta y cuatro millones de narices hacen el diámetro de Júpiter." Pronunció triunfante, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo.

"Ahora haz de arriba a la punta." Respondió Hiei, sarcásticamente.

"Bien, veamos..." Bromeó Kurama, fingiendo pensar.

"No, ya es suficiente. Obviamente lo sabes todo. No sé por qué te molestas en hacer que te pregunte." Cerró la libreta y se la devolvió.

"Gracias. Me has ayudado."

"A la única cosa que te he ayudado es a lucirte."

"Eso no es verdad." Protestó Kurama.

"Hn. Me voy."

"Yoroshii. Cierra la ventana cuando salgas."

"Sí, mamá." Hiei puso los ojos en blanco. Pero Kurama oyó el ligero sonido de una ventana cerrándose y sonrió para sí, echando un vistazo para ver nada que pudiese revelar la anterior presencia de Hiei. La única cosa que había fuera de la ventana era un interminable cielo negro y aterciopelado. Ese conocimiento condujo a pensar en el hecho. Era una magnífica noche de fiesta, algo cálida y definitivamente seca. Y aún así Hiei había venido. Era tal vez una semana después del incidente del soneto, y durante ese periodo de tiempo, los dos habían estado pasando un poco bastante más tiempo con el otro.

Apenas la semana pasada estaba utilizando la casa como el último recurso para pasar la noche cuando había tormenta, pensó Kurama. Y ahora es casi cada noche. Aunque fuese sólo durante unas horas para vaciar el congelador de Kurama de helados (su madre había empezado a pensar que era cosa de una deficiencia de calcio), o forzado a hacer preguntas al zorro demonio pelirrojo para un próximo examen. Con todo, más o menos una vez a la semana Hiei hasta le esperaba que viniese de la escuela, pero cuando lo hacía, normalmente daban un paseo por el parque. Kurama sonrió abiertamente, recordando la vez que enseñó a Hiei el misterio y el placer conocido como 'puestos de perritos calientes'. No podía recordar a Hiei haciendo tantas caras divertidas en un solo día. Por supuesto no era únicamente debido a los perritos calientes... Kurama sonrió ligeramente y se permitió vagar por el recuerdo.

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

_"Probablemente eso no va a saber muy bien." Kurama advirtió mientras su amigo ponía cada condimento que el vendedor tenía. "Tienes más mostaza que carne."_

_"Le pondré lo que yo quiera." Vino la indiferente respuesta del demonio de fuego mientras el vendedor negaba con la cabeza. Kurama pagó al hombre y empezaron a andar. No fue hasta unos segundos más tarde que se dio cuenta de que Hiei, quien normalmente mantenía exactamente el mismo paso, no estaba en su habitual sitio a su lado._

_"¿Hiei?" Preguntó Kurama, dándose la vuelta con su propio perrito caliente, coronado con una muy fina línea de ketchup además de condimento y envuelto en una servilleta._

_"¡Maldita cosa!" Soltó Hiei, la boca cubierta de mostaza y la mitad de su, por lo visto ahora roto, perrito caliente colgando fuera del panecillo. Kurama hizo todo lo que pudo para no sonreír, cosa que no creía que Hiei fuera a apreciar. Realmente era una vista divertida. Cruzó de un tranco la distancia que les separaba._

_"Oh, dame eso. Y--" Kurama hizo señas hacia su propia cara y luego hizo un movimiento de limpiarse. Hiei se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, que sólo la extendió más. Kurama negó con la cabeza. Desenvolviendo la servilleta de su prefecto y entero perrito caliente, se la dio a Hiei, cogiendo el deformado y tirándolo._

_"No había acabado con eso, zorro idiota." Refunfuñó Hiei, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta._

_"Confía en mí, has acabado. Esta es la última vez que te dejo comer en público. Toma, coge el mío por ahora. ¿No puedes comportarte civilizadamente?"_

_"Disculpa, amigo." Un hombre con acento jamaicano pidió a Kurama educadamente, dándole unos toques en el hombro. Auténticamente sorprendido, Kurama se dio la vuelta para estar de cara a la persona que se estaba dirigiendo a él, quien estaba con otro hombre de pelo azul y con pantalones acampanados rosa brillante. "Mi amigo y yo no pudimos evitar fijarnos en lo completamente adorables que son ustedes dos. ¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?"_

_"... diez minutos, ¿quizás? ¿Quién--" Respondió Hiei, mirándoles extrañado, aún con unas pocas manchas de mostaza que se había dejado._

_"¿De verdad? ¡Eso es increíble!" El otro hombre gritó, cortando a Hiei y aplaudiendo. "¿No es lindo, Phil?"_

_"Asombroso, es lo que es, amigo. Os veis tan bien juntos." El otro hombre coincidió._

_"Es una de esas cosas donde es como un... ¡¡bam!! Y sabes que él es el único, ¿tengo razón?"_

_"El bam para nosotros fue Ralph atropellándome con su coche mientras yo estaba pidiendo dinero en las calles."_

_"Estabas tan bueno tendido encima del capó del coche de esa manera, con las rastas torcidas, hablando en tu lengua materna."_

_"Jamaica no tiene lengua materna, amigo."_

_"Me estaba refiriendo a la de vagabundo. ¿No se supone que eres mudo?"_

"Soy_ mudo, amigo." _

_"¿De qué demonios están hablando?" Gruñó Hiei. Kurama miraba fijamente a los dos impresionado, antes de, por fin, conseguir encontrar su voz._

_"Oh no, os equivocáis, no estamos... juntos. Sólo somos amigos."_

_Hiei abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de hablar, luego comprendió lo que estaba pasando. La cara que hizo Hiei fue completamente divertidísima, mostaza extraviada todavía permanecía cerca de su boca, la boca abierta por la impresión, el ojo derecho moviéndose algo nerviosamente. Kurama no puedo evitar partirse de risa._

_"Estáis... emm..." El segundo hombre preguntó vacilante, viendo a Kurama partiéndose de risa y la cara de Hiei arrugada de una manera extraña con una expresión muy rara._

_"Estamos seguros." Kurama consiguió decir con voz entrecortada, todavía combatiendo los ataques de risa. El primer tipo frunció el ceño y se puso una mano en la cadera._

_"Pues, evidentemente hay _algo_ aquí." Dijo, señalando a los dos con la mano en su cadera. "¿_Érais _amantes, chicos?"_

_La cara de Hiei cambió para verse, si era posible, aún más impresionado. Arrugó la nariz y Kurama tuvo que taparse la boca y la nariz para evitar reírse._

_"No, sólo somos amigos. No hay ninguna historia y desde luego no tenemos intención de nada."_

_"¿De verdad? ¡Pues yo noto otra cosa!" Exclamó el de pelo azul. "No puedo creerlo, ¡nunca me había equivocado en este tipo de cosas antes! ¿Estáis seguros de que sois heterosexuales?"_

_"En efecto." Dijo Kurama pensativamente, ahora pensando en ello. Los demonios eran por naturaleza seres muy sensuales. En el Makai, no había realmente un concepto de amor, había lujuria, y así era cómo se reproducían. En el Ningen-Kai, Kurama descubrió en seguida, las relaciones hombre-hombre y mujer-mujer eran despreciadas y discriminadas, lo cual era un nuevo concepto para él. De vuelta a casa, la norma era _todo se vale

_"Bi, si hay que clasificarlo." Dijo al final, deseando poder explicarlo mejor. Sonaba tan brusco y feo decirlo de ese modo._

_"Ah, un hete-'mo. Ya entiendo. Bueno, me acerqué."_

_"Apenas, Ralph."_

_"¡Me acerqué y tú lo sabes!"_

_Y discutiendo animadamente, los dos se fueron._

_"¿Qué quiso decir con 'estáis seguros de que sois heterosexuales'?" Consiguió decir al final Hiei._

_"En el Ningen-Kai te clasifican según tus preferencias sexuales. Heterosexual significa que sólo te atrae el sexo opuesto." Explicó Kurama._

_"¿Sólo el sexo opuesto?"_

_"Hai. Sólo. Los hombres con los que acabamos de hablar eran gays, que quiere decir que sólo te atraen otros hombres. Como ellos pensaron que nosotros éramos."_

_"Creo que entendí esa parte." Hiei dijo rápidamente. "¿Y sobre lo que tú dijiste? ¿Bi?"_

_"Sin preferencias. Ambos sexos por igual."_

_"Y en cuanto a--"_

_"Oh, no te molestes, utilizaron demasiada jerga. Gay también puede ser utilizado como un adjetivo, normalmente como insulto."_

_Hiei frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?" Kurama suspiró._

_"Generalmente estás discriminado en la sociedad si eres otra cosa diferente a heterosexual."_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Pregúntale a Kuwabara. Muchas familias enseñan a sus hijos que el gustarte alguien que no sea miembro del sexo opuesto es casi equivalente al mal."_

_"Esa es la cosa más ridícula que he oído en mi vida." Refunfuñó Hiei. "Junto el escuchar que nos vemos bien juntos como pareja."_

_Kurama rió. "Deberías haberte visto la cara. A propósito, te dejaste unas manchas de mostaza."_

_"Hn." Contestó Hiei, limpiando su mejilla._

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

"¡Shuuichi!" Llamó la voz de su madre, sacando bruscamente a Kurama de su recuerdo.

"¿Sí, 'kaasan?"

"¡A cenar!"

"¡Voy!" Dijo Kurama educadamente. Cerró el libro de ciencias, no habiendo estudiado nada desde que Hiei se fue, lo que era un tiempo considerable. Hm. Tal vez pensaba en el grosero, pequeño demonio de fuego demasiado a menudo. La próxima vez que entre en uno de esos estados distraídos, pensó Kurama para sí mismo mientras apagaba la luz de su habitación, me controlaré.

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

Hiei se sentía irritantemente solo. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba pasando demasiado de su tiempo con Kurama cuando descubrió que estaba realmente escuchándole mientras el pelirrojo zorro le explicaba en gráfico detalle matemático como Júpiter es exactamente dos mil millones algo narices de diámetro. Hiei se había marchado poco después. Y ahora no había visto al loco corazón de ningen desde hacía casi una semana. Normalmente Hiei saboreaba su soledad, pero ahora estaba encontrando que había una pequeña punzada de inquietud, ansiedad.

Hn. Kurama probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ya que con él siendo el más popular de su escuela, rodeado por chicas que se desmayaban 24 horas al día los siete días de la semana. Él era de confianza por naturaleza, y Hiei odiaba eso. A pesar de sus intentos dentro de él de tratar a Kurama como si fuese sólo otra persona más quien necesitaba ganar confianza poco a poco durante el periodo de muchos, muchos años, no podía evitar confiar en él más que... bueno, que nadie. Ugh. Qué ridículo. El demonio de fuego se movió ligeramente en su árbol favorito cuando una ardilla saltó en su cabeza y luego volvió a saltar hacia una rama delante de él. Hiei le dirigió a la ardilla una mortífera mirada y ésta se quedó inmóvil, cayéndosele su fruto seco, en la rama de delante de él. Hasta las ardillas piensan que soy parte de este estúpido árbol, pensó Hiei entrecerrando los ojos al fastidioso roedor. Oh bueno. También podría ir a ver lo que el zorro está haciendo.

De pie escondido en el árbol enfrente de la última clase de Kurama, Estudios Avanzados de Japonés, observó como la admiradora más pesada del zorro garabateaba una asquerosa escena de boda en su libreta. Lanzó un suspiro mientras su mano revoloteaba cerca de su pecho, capturando la mirada de Kurama. Hiei se fijó en que los lados de su boca se movieron involuntariamente cuando apartó la mirada. Siempre tan educado. Si fuera Hiei quien estuviera siendo atacado, avergonzado, horrorizado, agarrado y le leyeran poesía a diario, la chica estaría probablemente en un par de intentos, pestañeando con sus ridículas pestañas a otro. ¿Y su pelo no era lila la última vez que la vio? Hn. Se sentó, bostezando ligeramente y preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo él aquí. La campana sonó dentro.

_"Más bien me gusta cuando me esperas después de la escuela, Hiei."_

Ridículo. Él no hacía nada por nadie que no fuese él mismo. Se acordó de esa expresión en los ojos de Kurama que le hacía querer sonreír y poner los ojos en blanco y confiar en él y pegarle todo al mismo tiempo. Manipulador. En silencio observó la molesta niña hacerse daño una vez y otra por uno que no podía importarle menos. Actualmente ella estaba sujeta a su cintura en un ceñido abrazo. Algunas veces Hiei se preguntaba si esa era su mejor estrategia, cortar el suministro de oxígeno a su cerebro para que así de alguna manera él le devolviera su cariño. Evidentemente, Kurama ni la miraría de reojo si él se hubiese bebido una caja de sake, pero ése era el carácter de ella. Inconsciente. Ningens estúpidos y tontos. ¿Cómo podía un ser tan inteligente como Kurama encontrar motivos para defenderlos?

Hn. Hiei revoloteó del árbol al suelo y del suelo al árbol enfrente la escuela. Después de un momento las puertas se abrieron violentamente al habitual jaleo.

"¡Shuuichi, te amo!"

"¡Shuuichi, abrázame!"

"¡Shuuichi, soy una estúpida y hormonal ningen!"

"¡Necesito a alguien que acabe con mi sufrimiento!"

Bueno, tal vez no con esas mismas palabras. Pero la idea esencial era básicamente la misma.

"Tengo que irme a casa ahora. Pero os veré a todas mañana, espero. Mary-Sue-chan, ¿tendrías la bondad de soltarte?"

"¡NUNCA!"

Hiei sonrió un poco con satisfacción mientras Kurama intentaba desenredarse de la pesada sin hacerle daño. Típico de Kurama, no hagas daño a la cosa que está haciendo de tu vida un infierno ahora, no querríamos eso. Sólo hazla resbalar de tu torso con cuidado para que así puedas volver a respirar. Kurama se veía cansado y molesto mientras se las arreglaba para quitarse de encima las pegajosas chicas y se colgó la mochila por encima del hombro, marchándose. Hiei, a propósito, dejó la guardia de su ki bajar sólo un poco y esperó. Kurama parpadeó y miró en su dirección. Hiei se sentó, dejando que su sombra se moviera y observó a Kurama empezar a andar hacia él. Hiei saltó del árbol y aterrizó delante de él, con una imagen borrosa que ningún humano podría ver, pero con un movimiento que él todavía consideraba lánguido y lento.

"Konnichiwa, Hiei. Hacía tiempo que no te veía." Dijo Kurama suavemente, sonriendo de esa manera amable que se le daba tan bien. Hiei sintió los lados de su boca tirar hacia arriba involuntariamente, pero se detuvo tan pronto como fue consciente de ello. Boca estúpida.

"No me mires así." Se quejó Hiei con ligera irritación. Kurama levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada, empezando a caminar. Hiei se fijó en seguida en que no iban en la dirección habitual del parque, pero llevó el paso con Kurama sin esfuerzo. No necesitaba hablar, se entendían perfectamente. Y a Hiei le gustaba eso. Era sólo cuando las emociones humanas de Kurama permitían que su mundo se derrumbara, cuando él se sentía traicionado. Después de esta nota hostil, Hiei se dio cuenta de que había estado más o menos siguiendo ciegamente al zorro durante varios minutos ya. Un familiar y confortable silencio se había establecido.

"¿Dónde vamos?"

"Quería pasear por otro sitio diferente. ¿Te parece bien?" Vino la respuesta de voz suave. Bueno, cuando lo decía de ese modo...

"Hn. Yoroshii." Cedió Hiei, dejando que el silencio se estableciera de nuevo, abandonando la conversación por sus propios pensamientos. Los cuales, conforme ellos entraban en silencio en una parte más poblada de la cuidad, se volvieron más y más curiosos sobre su entorno. Hiei observó a la gente detrás de una cerca de alambre golpear pequeñas pelotas con palos esqueléticos con bultos al final de ellos en un molino de viento, tratando de comprender exactamente lo que estaban tratando de conseguir.

"¿Por qué no cogen la pelota y la tiran al molino? No parece que estén haciendo un trabajo muy eficiente con los palos." Hiei murmuró al pelirrojo a su lado. Kurama miró en la dirección en la que Hiei estaba mirando y se detuvo.

"Oh no, no están haciendo un trabajo. Es un juego."

¿Un juego? Los únicos juegos que había del Makai consistían en todas o alguna combinación de robo, violación, asesinatos--

"No, no." Kurama interpuso deprisa, interceptando el pensamiento de Hiei tan fácilmente como si hubiese sido el suyo propio. "Un cosa interesante de los humanos. Aprendieron a divertirse sin crear ninguna víctima."

Hiei observó con ligero interés el juego sin derramamiento de sangre. Los humanos que había detrás de la cerca parecían estar divirtiéndose, riendo y bromeando entre ellos.

"Parece que pueda doler si golpeas a alguien en la cabeza con uno de esos palos de metal." Observó. Kurama sólo negó con la cabeza.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"¿Pegar a la gente con los palos?"

Kurama puso los ojos en blanco. "Vale, Hiei. Entremos allí y ataquemos a todas las familias felices intentando pasárselo bien. Eso les enseñará."

Hiei estaba ligeramente sorprendido por el sarcasmo, pero visiblemente no reaccionó, excepto por un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

"¡Por supuesto que no pegar a la gente con los palos!"

"¿Entonces qué querías decir?" Hiei lanzó una mirada algo irritada hacia los demasiado felices ningens detrás de la cerca y se burló. "¿Jugar al juego? De ninguna manera vas a conseguir que yo--"

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

"--no puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido--"

"Todavía estoy ganando." Anunció Kurama, sentándose mientras escribía algo en el pequeño bloc de la puntuación con un lápiz. Un acto experto y convincente del estúpido zorro y quince minutos después, Hiei se encontraba manejando el palo de metal él mismo. Después de comprender que el juego no trataba de ver lo lejos que uno podía golpear la pelota, sino meterla en el pequeño agujero en los menos golpes posibles, tuvieron que conseguirle una pelota nueva. Pero ahora, en cierto modo le estaba cogiendo el tranquillo, Hiei pensó, intentando descubrir cómo conseguir meter su pelota dentro del hoyo desde el tejado de la falsa granja.

"¡Eh amigo, bájate del granero! ¡Esa cosa no está hecha para estar subida en ella!"

Estúpidos ningens. Hiei le ignoró mientras con cuidado intentaba alinear su siguiente tiro.

"¡¡Eh!!" Gritó el propietario, haciéndole arruinar su tiro maravillosamente preparado.

"¡¡Cierra el pico, saco de carne contaminado!! No ves que estoy intentado--"

"Eh, Hiei, digamos que ha sido un hoyo en uno y sales del techo antes de que nos echen." Kurama le llamó. Hiei bajó de un salto, todavía mirando enfurecido al hombre.

"Este es el juego más ridículo que me he encontrado jamás." Se quejó. "Me gustaba más mi primera idea." Kurama sonrió con satisfacción.

"¿Quieres decir pegar a la gente con los palos?"

"Sí." Respondió Hiei hoscamente. "Incluso con la nueva regla que hicimos--"

"Hiciste." Kurama le corrigió. "Sólo porque tu pelota seguía yéndose al estanque."

"--hice, es todavía aburridísimo. Yo digo que inventemos una entera nueva serie de reglas. No tienen que incluir asesinar, supongo."

"... ¿Como por ejemplo?"

"Pues, una sería, los palos deben ser utilizados como armas."

"Eh, ajá."

"Y si la pelota vuela al estanque, se restan veinte puntos a tu puntuación."

"¿Todavía hacemos que el que tiene la puntuación más baja, gana?"

"Hn. No, de hecho no lo haremos. Más veinte puntos. Si consigues un hoyo en uno, tu puntuación es siete; si haces un hoyo en dos golpes, un seis; un hoyo en tres golpes, un cinco; y un hoyo en cuatro golpes... es también cuatro. De ese modo si ganas, sonará más impresionante porque tendrás más puntos en vez de menos."

Kurama sonrió con satisfacción. "Acabas de destrozar completamente el juego."

"Estaba destrozado desde el principio, yo sólo lo he arreglado. Y estoy ganando." Hiei anunció, cogiendo el bloc de la puntuación y el lápiz y añadiéndose sesenta puntos a su puntuación.

"¿Qué pasa cuando golpeas a un demonio de fuego tramposo con la pelota?" Bromeó Kurama.

"Muerte instantánea." Respondió Hiei con indiferencia. "Pero si por casualidad golpeas accidentalmente a cierto zorro-humano pelirrojo con el palo..."

"Inmediatamente eres lanzado al estanque." Terminó Kurama, cruzándose de brazos mientras Hiei dirigía el swing hacia sus tobillos. Se detuvo en medio del swing, entrecerrando los ojos. "No te atreverías."

Kurama sólo levantó una ceja como respuesta. "¿O sí?"

"Estúpido zorro." Refunfuñó Hiei, soltando el palo y marchándose hacia el siguiente green. Afortunadamente, no había nadie detrás de ellos, porque si lo hubiera, alguien más que probablemente se habría quejado a la dirección.

"Esto es estúpido. Me niego a participar en esta frívola excusa de una actividad por más tiempo." Se quejó Hiei cuando su pelota, otra vez más, voló al estanque en el otro extremo de la área cercada.

"Estás golpeando demasiado fuerte. El problema contigo es que sólo piensas en una sola cosa. Todo es luchar contra esto, matar aquello, cómo puedo manipular este objeto para que sea destructivo--"

"--Eso lo dice el tío cuya arma principal es una flor--" Añadió Hiei lacónicamente.

"--Mi consejo es, tienes que relajarte." Terminó Kurama, metiendo su propia pelota perfectamente en el agujero. "Juega como si la pelota no fuese tu enemigo al que tienes que darle una lección por su insolencia. De hecho, si tienes que pensar en eso de ese modo, haz ver que la pelota es tu compañero de crimen, muerte y destrucción. Tú estás de su parte."

Hiei se quedó mirando a Kurama con incredulidad.

"Eso es de lejos la cosa más idiota que he escuchado nunca en mi vida. Espero que estés orgulloso de ti mismo."

Kurama sonrió con satisfacción, pero no dijo nada.

"Estoy haciendo ver que la pelota es mi compañero y todavía tengo el impulso de golpearlo con el palo." Hiei supuso con sarcasmo. "¿Qué debería hacer?"

"Ejercer un poco de autocontrol por una vez en tu vida, ves a recuperar tu pelota del otro lado del parque y vuélvelo a intentar." Respondió Kurama, alejándose dando grandes zancadas. "Te veré en el último hoyo."

Unos minutos más tarde, Hiei miró el precioso disparo de Kurama. Ni tan siquiera preocupándose de colocarse en la posición correcta, dio un ligero golpe a la pelota con el palo de golf y miró hacia otro lado.

"Ni siquiera lo estás intentando." Acusó Kurama.

"Tengo que hacer un hoyo en cincuenta y siete golpes negativos. Me rindo." Hiei cogió la pelota, abandonando su palo de golf, y fue a sentarse en el banco que había al lado, como espectador.

"Bueno, no es divertido si tú no juegas." Kurama se sentó al lado de Hiei, el familiar silencio se estableció. Después de un momento, Kurama se giró hacia el demonio de fuego a su derecha y lo rompió con su suave voz.

"Creo que deberíamos haber metido las pelotas en los hoyos esta vez. El último hoyo siempre tiene algún tipo de truco que no deja que las recuperes, un túnel o algo."

Hiei cogió su pelota y la tiró hacia la de Kurama. Chocaron y las pelotas cayeron con un ruido sordo las dos.

"Problema resuelto." Comentó Hiei.

Kurama rió un poco y con cuidado colocó su brazo alrededor del demonio más bajo, con una rápida ligera presión de un abrazo pequeñito. Pero a diferencia de acciones similares, no apartó su brazo después de que la presión se fuese. Hiei tomó aire, listo para soltarlo como una irritada protesta, pero la amable expresión que vio en Kurama lo acalló. Lo dejó salir como un suspiro. El tonto zorro era tan sensiblero, como si necesitase reafirmar el agrado de su compañía con un leve roce de su mano, un pequeñito abrazo por el hombro, etcétera. Mientras que Hiei era casi lo opuesto, apreciando muchísimo su espacio personal y soledad. El idiota corazón de ningen era bien consciente de ello, Hiei lo sabía, y esa era la razón por la que él era muy prudente al escoger sus momentos, algunas veces bien cerca de los límites de Hiei, y otras veces rozándolos sólo un poquito. Era todo muy frustrante.

Hiei respiró más profundamente y suspiró otra vez, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose olvidar su hostilidad a ser tocado. Era difícil para él admitirlo, incluso dentro de los seguros confines de su propia mente, pero era tranquilizador; el reconfortante peso y calor del brazo de Kurama relajándole y calmándole. Instintivamente se acercó al calor del cuerpo de su compañero, sobresaltándose por algún nivel separado de la cordura cuando apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del zorro. Kurama inhaló asombrado, un suave grito sofocado ante la reacción de Hiei. Hiei lo ignoró, pero un segundo más tarde sintió a Kurama apoyar con suavidad la cabeza sobre la suya. Mientras los segundos pasaban a la perfección, con un brazo por encima de su hombro, la cabeza encajonada entre una mejilla apoyada con cuidado y un hombro subiendo y bajando ligeramente con la constante respiración, un pensamiento perdido saltó en la cabeza de Hiei.

_¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!_

Con toda la intención de levantarse de un brinco muy rápidamente para que así Kurama cayese al estar apoyado en él, pero con una extraña calma física, Hiei empezó a levantarse, lo bastante despacio para que Kurama se diera cuenta y le soltase, quitando su brazo.

"Vámonos." El demonio de fuego ordenó secamente, levantándose y evitando el contacto visual. La expresión en el rostro de Kurama era imposible de leer de un modo frustrante, pero el tranquilo y suave tono todavía estaba allí.

"Vale."

* * *

Eso es un momento Kodak XDD Aix... ¡este capítulo me encanta! Bueno, el fic entero, porque me gustan todos los capítulos... XD Ya os informo que estoy enamorada del fic ;P

Reviews!

**Ruri-Sakuma,** sip, yo con Mary-Sue me río muchísimo pero a la vez me entran ganas de estrangularla XDD Y yo me alegro de que te gustara el primer capítulo! A ver qué tal éste ;P Gracias por los ánimos.

**Yineka n hk,** gracias n.n Yo muy contenta de verte aquí y actualizando también ;)

**Haruka,** jeje, es que este fic es para llorar pero de la risa XD Lo que mencionas es de lo mejorcito del capítulo. Sip, fui yo la que te lo pregunté. Así que significa eso... ¡pues ya he aprendido una palabra nueva! n.n Ah por cierto, ¿de dónde eres?

**Sanasa,** estabas muy cariñosa, eh ;P Hay que vigilar con ese signo, que es un traidor ¬¬ Pues eso, ¡que me alegro muchísimo de que te gustara la traducción!

**Vanne,** ¡bienvenida de nuevo, entonces! XDD No sabía que las vacaciones pudiesen ser perjudiciales... Bueno, los fics no se irán (supongo y espero...), así que poquito a poco n.n Encantada de que te gustara el primer capítulo.

**Haku usui,** ... en mi opinión te pasas un poquito n.n'' Pero me alegra saber que te gustó XD

**Siesna, **qué bien que compartas mi opinión XD Con las traducciones hay que ir despacio y tener paciencia, para que todo salga bien. Tengo curiosidad por verlo n.n

**AomeRL,** pobre Sue, todo el mundo le desea lo peor... Lo digo en broma, que a mí no me da ninguna pena XDD ¿Crees que verás tus deseos cumplidos?

**Kari Ishikawa, **bueno, yo no he hecho nada... pero es bien cierto que Kurama y Hiei en este fic están muy bien caracterizados n.n Sip, en el resumen ya 'advierto' que será yaoi XDD Cuando tenga tiempo (¿tiempo? ¿qué es eso? ;P), intentaré leerlo.

**Azusa, **ya sabía que te gustaría XD Te iba a aclarar que eso de 'mejores' iba referido al fic entero, pero ya vi que lo habías entendido bien n.n ¿Entonces te gustó mi ejemplo práctico de una Mary-Sue? XDD Además, más o menos sí que sabías lo que era una ;) Ah, los reviews cuanto más largos mejor. ¡Gracias por los ánimos!

**Nima,** (Yukii se frota las manos y se prepara para escribir mucho XD) Bien, lo de 'Tomato, tomahto', como comenta Kurama brevemente en el fic, son dos formas de pronunciar la palabra 'tomato' (tomate en castellano, sí). Al parecer, en ciertos sitios y ciertas personas pronuncian 'tomahto' en vez de 'tomato', es un acento. Más o menos pronunciado sería algo así como "_tomajto_" ¿Me expliqué? n.n'' Cualquier pregunta más, ya sabes, hazla ;) La rosa... XDD es para luchar, no para regalársela a nadie. Yo también quería que leyera su soneto... qué lastima U.U Y por último, ¡por supuesto que es yaoi! XDDD

**Yami To Hikari,** me has dado una sorpresa, porque a parte de que ya no esperaba más reviews, justo me ha llegado el tuyo cuando iba a publicar n.n No has tenido que esperar mucho para el segundo XDD Agradezco lo que dices, siempre me gusta saber que los fics que me gustaron, gustan a los demás n.n

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Conflicto y Resolución

Capítulo 3: Conflicto y Resolución

Estúpida lluvia helada, pensó Hiei amargamente mientras se acurrucaba debajo de la escasa protección del toldo. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Estúpida como ese estúpido zorro, con sus estúpidas gilipolleces de los toqueteos adquiridas de los ningen. Ugh. Habían pasado sólo unos días después del incidente del mini golf; la lluvia estaba cayendo encima de su tembloroso y mojado cuerpo casi como si estuviese tirando abajo su determinación de no buscar refugio en casa de Kurama. No lo necesitaba. Además, se sentía... extraño.

Hiei abrazó sus rodillas y las llevó hacia su pecho cuando la hoja repleta de agua encima suyo liberó su carga en su cabeza, y pensó. Cogiendo una de las más reconocibles emociones de la agitada masa dentro de él, dejó que ésta le consumiera como ninguna de las demás lo haría. Odio hacia sí mismo. Qué sencillo, y aún así, qué sorprendente sería que alguno de sus conocidos llegara a entenderlo. Uno de los colores primarios de la rueda de los colores de las emociones. Pregúntale a cualquier ningen normal y serían 'triste, contento y enfadado'. Pero no. Hiei nunca creyó necesario vivir en la tristeza y en el dolor del pasado; había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que eso no cambiaba nada. Felicidad. Hiei negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa irónica tirando de los lados de la boca. Ni siquiera tenía que decir algo para esa. Ira... bueno, tal vez utilizaba mucho la ira. Era la combinación de ira y ávido odio hacía sí mismo lo que le hacía tan rencoroso, sarcástico y cruel. Pero su rueda de colores era diferente. Odio hacia sí mismo, inseguridad, dolor.

Siguiendo su propio hilo de pensamiento, se fijó en cómo su comparación de colores encajaban tan bien, los colores hasta combinaban con su respectiva emoción. Azul, triste; amarillo, contento; rojo, enfadado. Interesante. Se preguntó qué colores representarían mejor sus propias emociones. Odio hacia uno mismo... púrpura oscuro. Como un moratón. Inseguridad... negro, una oscura sala en la que no puedes ver dentro de ella. Como esta noche, con el viento rasgando los árboles y nada más que el brillo artificial de las farolas de la calle para arrojar luz sobre la violenta lluvia. Dolor-- bueno, el rojo ya estaba cogido. Hiei se decidió por el blanco. Un cegador destello blanco antes de caer al suelo. El color inicial era el blanco, antes de que la sacudida pasara a ser un palpitante y encendido rojo. Púrpura, negro y blanco. Hiei apartó un mechón de su pelo húmedo pegado a su frente, mirándolo pensativamente. Le gustaban.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y agarrando sus rodillas más fuerte volvió a atormentarse a sí mismo. Pero pronto fue interrumpido por un recuerdo.

_"¿Por qué haces eso?" Vino la suave y preocupada voz de Kurama._

_"¿Hago, el qué?"_

_"Te odias a ti mismo más que nadie lo hará jamás."_

_Hiei puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada._

_"No veo que haya nada que odiar, personalmente." Se detuvo y frunció las cejas en una expresión de reproche. "Por favor, para..."_

_"¿Por qué coño te preocupas?" Hiei se giró, volviendo a mirar al zorro._

_"Hiei, por favor. Si no puedes aprender a quererte a ti mismo, ¿cómo esperas que lo haga alguien más?"_

_"¿Por qué querría nadie hacer eso?" Hiei se detuvo y fijó su respuesta en un tono más cruel. "¿Por qué debería preocuparme?"_

_Hubo un momento de silencio, la tensión aumentando en el aire. La voz suave y apacible de Kurama ahora ahogada con emoción, finalmente lo rompió._

_"¿Por qué insistes en hacerme daño de esta manera?"_

_Hiei se quedó asombrado por la frase y resopló con desdén. "¿Cómo te hago daño?" Puso cara de desprecio, volviéndose a dar la vuelta. "Ni siquiera te estoy tocando. Ni tan siquiera te estoy _haciendo_ nada. Cómo demonios estás herido, Kurama, explícamelo para que así pueda saberlo. Compláceme. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño ahora? ¿Y entonces? ¿Y ahora?"_

_Kurama tenía la mirada algo sobresaltada, como si hubiese sido abofeteado, pero se convirtió lentamente en apatía mientras apartaba la mirada. Su voz, normalmente apacible y suave, era inexpresiva, dándole un tono de dureza._

_"No lo sé."_

Emociones. Eso era lo que le hacía daño al zorro idiota; sus heridas estaban abiertas, evidentes y listas para que se aprovecharan de ellas. Y aquí estoy yo, Hiei pensó, el Niño Prohibido, el apático y cruel demonio de fuego, permitiendo que esas cosas estúpidas de ningens con las que pensaba que había acabado hace mucho tiempo irriten mi estómago como sopa en mal estado. Qué divertido. Hiei escuchó truenos retumbar en la distancia. Mierda. No quería estar cerca de ese estúpido y patético zorro en este momento. Necesitaba estar solo para acabar con lo que fuera que le estaba molestando.

El trueno retumbó de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. Hiei, con cuidado, se aventuró en el recuerdo del incidente del mini golf, como ahora le llamaba. Se preguntó qué habría hecho si hubiese sido otro en vez de Kurama. Kuwabara hubiera tenido suerte de salir cojeando con una pierna rota y un collarín. Yusuke se habría librado algo mejor... recibiendo una de las más peligrosas miradas de muerte de Hiei y su más glacial "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Kurama-- Kurama, él habría supuesto que él habría suspirado irritado y lo habría tolerado. Pero no, él había tenido que arrimarse a él como un... gatito o algo. Ugh. Hiei hizo una cara, completamente disgustado consigo mismo. Vio el destello de un relámpago y tuvo el vago presentimiento de que a lo mejor estar sentado en un árbol no era la mejor idea...

No. De ninguna manera iba a ir hacia allí. Hiei estaba empapado, remojado y congelado, y podía ser alcanzado por los rayos, pero no iría a esa casa. Siguió lloviendo más fuerte y Hiei se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando entumecido por el frío. Su carne se sentía como goma mojada congelada . Un relámpago se proyectó por el cielo otra vez y un trueno resonó ensordecedoramente.

De acuerdo, pensó Hiei, levantándose de mala gana. A lo mejor debería. Pero sólo hasta que empiece a llover menos. O deje de tronar.

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

Kurama dio unos golpecitos con su bolígrafo en el escritorio, concentrándose en sus deberes. Echó un vistazo por la ventana a tiempo para ver los relámpagos cruzar el cielo. Esperaba que Hiei estuviera bien y que hubiese encontrado refugio. Normalmente el demonio de fuego se habría pasado por allí en las noches como éstas, pero Kurama suponía que todavía le estaba evitando por lo que pasó en el campo de golf. Kurama no habría pensado en ello dos veces y Hiei intentaba aparentar como que no le importaba o no lo había notado, pero Kurama le conocía mejor que eso. Por el modo en que actuó, era fácil de decir.

La mente analítica de Kurama no pudo evitar darle vueltas al escenario otra vez. Era completamente culpa suya, pero no sabía el porqué. Sabía que su propio carácter tenía algo que ver en ello, pero no podía explicarse por qué tenía siempre el impulso de... envolver al pequeño youkai en un abrazo y pasar sus manos por su pelo negro y de punta...

Eso era raro, pensó Kurama, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente para salir de ello. Pero era verdad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tocón con Hiei? Tal vez era porque él era tan frío; el instinto natural de Kurama de consolarle. O porque era tan pequeño, de tamaño prudente. O una mezcla de ambas. El síndrome del cachorro mojado, pensó Kurama con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero eso no podía ser. Kurama sabía que no se sentía como si Hiei fuese de ningún modo su inferior, o alguien quien emocionalmente ansiaba atención, porque en todos los sentidos Hiei era su igual, y él podía cuidarse de sí mismo. Además, su tolerancia al dolor de cualquier tipo era asombrosamente alta. Hiei nunca se vendría abajo, o como mínimo, dejaría que nadie lo supiera.

Descartando lo posible, se centró en lo difícilmente posible con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sintió una idea revolotear por su cabeza y luchó para alcanzarla, no queriendo descartar nada más. Pero... quizás ésta era un poco demasiado absurda. Era completamente imposible que--

Interrumpido de sus pensamientos, Kurama se giró cuando oyó su ventana abrirse y cerrarse sin hacer ruido. Era Hiei, tratando de esconder el hecho de que estaba temblando. Era extraño; Hiei era maleducado cuando tenía que pasar una noche de tormenta en casa de Kurama, pero al menos llamaba. La ventana siempre estaba abierta, por si acaso, pero...

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kurama preocupado, haciendo retroceder su silla.

"Estoy bien."

Kurama frunció el ceño ante lo breve que Hiei estaba siendo con él y se dirigió hacia él, alargando el brazo para coger la toalla del estante.

"No me _toques_." Dijo Hiei bruscamente, mirando amenazadoramente y apartándose. Kurama le dirigió una mirada y le tendió la toalla para que así entendiese la verdadera intención de su movimiento. Kurama dio un paso hacia atrás después de que Hiei la cogiese.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Eres sordo además de estúpido? Te acabo de decir que estoy bien." Frotó su pelo un poco con la toalla y la dejó caer. Se negó a mantener cualquier contacto visual, lo que fue cuidadosamente notado por Kurama.

"No tienes que demostrar tu apatía de guerrero conmigo, Hiei. Sé de lo que va y lo entiendo. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia seré tratado con esa falta de respeto en mi propia casa."

"Por si acaso no te has dado cuenta, zorro." Hiei le informó con mucha frialdad. "Esto no es una reunión social. No estoy aquí porque quiera hablar de mis sentimientos, o tejer un calcetín, o hacerte preguntas de tus deberes sin sentido de ningen. Estoy aquí por la única razón de evitar quedarme congelado por la lluvia y frito por los relámpagos. Ahora si no te importa, me quedaré aquí sentado hasta que la tormenta termine."

Kurama frunció el ceño. No pensó que un simple momento pudiese molestar tanto a su amigo. Comprendía que cuando Hiei se sentía incómodo o molesto, se volvía hostil, pero aun así dolía. Cada palabra era como una bofetada en la cara. De la mejor manera que sabía reaccionar a esto era hacer daño él también hasta que lo eliminase.

"La combarás." Al final dijo con tono monótono, dirigiendo a Hiei una dura mirada.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"El suelo. Es de madera. Vas a combar el suelo con el agua."

Hiei le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero sin embargo se sacó rápidamente la capa y la tiró al toallero, desde donde goteó encima la toalla que había debajo de él. Lo que exactamente no solucionaba el problema, pero Kurama no estaba realmente preocupado por el suelo en primer lugar. El cuerpo brillando por la humedad y conteniendo los estremecimientos por el frío, Hiei desvió la mirada. Esto fue demasiado para Kurama, quien no podía seguir con su cruel acto mientras Hiei estaba sufriendo.

"Por el amor de Dios, Hiei, estás temblando." Exclamó Kurama con preocupación y enfado después de fingir unos minutos que no pasaba nada. Hiei resopló y sonrió cruelmente.

"Típico." Dijo con desprecio mientras observaba a Kurama abrir un cajón y sacar una manta. "Youko Kurama, el gran ladrón del Makai, el cruel, el frío, el sanguinario--"

"--Nunca fui sanguinario--" Corrigió Kuramacada vez más enfadado, pero Hiei no prestó atención.

"--el odiado, el manipulador, el despiadado. Ahora reducido a esto. Ni siquiera necesito malgastar mis palabras describiendo lo totalmente patético--"

"No, Hiei, creo que tú eres el patético." Kurama interrumpió con un tono tan glacial como lo era siempre el de Hiei, lanzándole la manta. "Hablas y hablas sin parar, tratando de echar sal dentro de heridas hace tiempo cicatrizadas. ¿Y por qué? Porque estás tan incómodo con tus propios sentimientos que arremetes lastimosamente, pidiendo que te devuelvan el golpe para así poder arrastrarte hasta tu pequeño rincón y ahogarte en tu propia autocompasión habiendo reafirmado tu inutilidad. Afirmas que eres odiado y te torturas a ti mismo por eso, pero la realidad es que no puedes soportar ser nada más que odiado. Quizá si dejases de apartarte del mundo a propósito, entenderías lo que es ser amado. Y quizá si tu madre no te hubiese tirado por un precipicio al verte por primera vez, entenderías lo que es tener una."

Hiei le miró boquiabierto, odio endureciendo sus rasgos, pero permaneció en silencio mientras Kurama se volvía a sentar en su escritorio y se concentraba en sus deberes. Fue casi el único tenso y desconocido silencio por el que habían pasado jamás, y el que pareció más largo. La única cosa que podía escucharse era el furioso garabateo del lápiz de Kurama sobre el papel. Hiei apenas rompió el silencio con su ahora calmada voz.

"Estoy acostumbrado. Pero ni en mil años habría imaginado que tú de todas las personas me diría algo así."

La punta del lápiz de Kurama se partió. Echó un vistazo. Hiei tenía la manta cubriendo sus hombros y le abrigó a él en vez de a sí mismo, y Kurama se mordió el labio, lamentando al instante su dureza.

"Hiei, por favor. Si quieres hablar, estaré encantado de hacerlo, pero por favor, no actúes como si me odiaras a mí también." Ofreció con voz más suave.

"No importa. La tormenta aflojó un poco. Ya no truena ni hay relámpagos, al menos."

Kurama se encogió por dentro ante la completa indiferencia e imparcialidad con la que él dijo eso.

"Eres bienvenido aquí en cualquier momento, Hiei, tanto si hay un tornado o hace buen tiempo."

"Hn."

Kurama suspiró miserablemente y Hiei le dirigió una mirada que Kurama no podía clasificar, demasiado rápida para él para estar seguro de que existió, y se fue.

Kurama miró la ventana cerrada y la ahora algo menos pesada precipitación golpeteando contra ella durante un momento, antes de enterrar la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre su escritorio con frustración, emocionalmente exhausto.

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

Por primera vez en su vida, Kurama no podía concentrarse en el trabajo de la escuela. O en cualquier otra cosa, de hecho. Se pasó la mayoría de los días en la escuela en un estado aturdido, y hasta aquéllas con una cabeza dura como la de Mary-Sue podían darse cuenta y (en su caso) malinterpretar.

"Está enfermo de amor." Anunció ella con complicidad a un grupo de sus amigas/seguidoras en el pasillo cerca de la taquilla de él. "Lo he visto antes. Un vistazo a esas preciosas orbes esmeraldas suyas lo confirma. Lo está pasando mal."

Kurama habría reído amargamente, pero estaba demasiado cansado. ¿No sabía que él podía oír cada palabra que ella decía? ¿Y qué quería decir, enfermo de amor?

"Ohhhh, ¿crees que está enamorado de ti, Mary-Sue-sama?"

"¡¡Pues claro, idiota!! ¡Sabía que no se resistiría a mí por mucho tiempo! Venga, ¿¿quién más podría ser??"

"¡Hai, Mary-Sue, hai!" Asintieron todas al unísono. Kurama ignoró su lejano parloteo, cerrando su taquilla sin hacer ruido y alejándose, pero encontró lo que su más fastidiosa devota había dicho, poner el dedo en la llaga. Mary-Sue era la persona más extraña que conocía, y desesperada por cualquier pista que indicase su inexistente atracción por ella, pero ¿enfermo de amor? ¿De dónde sacó eso?

"Shuiiiiiiichi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Hablando del rey de Roma.

"Konnichiwa, Mary-Sue." Suspiró, no sintiéndose capaz de aguantar esto hoy.

"¿Qué pasa, 'Chi-chan? Pareces deprimido. ¿¿Algo que la doctora Mary-Sue pueda curar??" Rió tontamente y se enganchó a su cintura como un percebe.

"Me temo que te equivocas, Mary-Sue, estoy perfectamente bien."

"¿Problemas con tu vida sexual?" Pestañeó seductoramente, mirando hacia arriba desde su lugar preferido en la cintura.

"Mary-Sue-chan, por favor sal--" Intentó, empezando a estar un poco avergonzado por tener que ir por el pasillo con ella enganchada y gritando a la escuela entera cosas sobre su vida sexual.

"¡Venga, Shuuichi, puedes contarme CUALQUIER COSA!"

"¿Y escucharás?"

"¡Te lo prometo!"

"¿No importa lo que sea?"

"¡Shuuichi, sólo DÍMELO!"

"Está bien. Suéltame."

Mary-Sue parpadeó, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y se separó hoscamente de su cintura, cruzándose de brazos.

"Uno de estos días me confesarás tus verdaderos sentimientos y cuando ese momento llegue--"

"Mary-Sue, tenemos que ir a clase." Respondió Kurama débilmente. Con toda sinceridad, no podía con ella hoy. No mientras estuviese siendo atormentado por cierto demonio de fuego de ojos rojos. Afortunadamente, su última clase del día era una de las raras clases donde él y el incordio se sentaban en sitios opuestos de la sala. Y en las que él se sentaba justo al lado de la grande ventana, pudiendo así disfrutar de la soledad de sus propios pensamientos. No hay ninguna poesía para hoy, así que debería estar tranquilo, pensó, deslizándose en su asiento y suspirando. La única cosa que no podía comprender del todo era por qué Hiei estaba tan molesto. Si se sentía así por ese pequeño momento en el campo de golf, pensó Kurama con total tristeza, me va a odiar para siempre por lo que le dije el martes. Kurama se dio cuenta con un poco de sorpresa que no podía soportar la idea. No de la manera normal en la que todo el mundo le gusta ser querido, sino literalmente no sabía cómo podía vivir si fuera echado de la vida de Hiei.

Enfermo de amor.

Echó un vistazo a fuera para ver una sombra con la forma de Hiei estar escondida en los árboles. Toda esperanza de verle durante al menos una semana ya había sido aplastada después de la pasada noche, a menos que por alguna razón hubiese una misión de la que ocuparse o alguna tontería así, así que Kurama ni siquiera consideraba la posibilidad de que realmente fuera él. Pero apoyó la mejilla en su mano y la observó durante un rato, hasta que aparentemente se desvaneció con la brisa.

_Eso es una debilidad. Y eso es algo con lo que estoy un poco incómodo de ver en ti, Kurama, sí. Porque sé que con el tiempo ese amor será tu perdición._

Qué irónico.

"¡¡¡Shuuichi-chi-chi!!!" Gritó una conocida voz estridente. ¿Dónde se fue la última clase? Parecía haberse desvanecido como la sombra.

"Mary-Sue, ahora tengo que irme."

"Tú SIEMPRE tienes que irte." Se quejó ella, caminando a su lado mientras salía de la clase. "¡Tú NUNCA tienes tiempo para pasarlo conmigo! Tú--"

"Mary-Sue-chan, por favor." Suplicó Kurama, girándose para mirarla. Ella parpadeó y asintió, para el asombro de él. Salió de la escuela con pocas a ninguna adoradoras a sus talones, quienes parecían estar manteniendo sus distancias. Excelente, pensó con pesar. Déjalas que se alejen.

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

Hiei estaba de pie en un árbol al otro lado de la calle de la casa del zorro. Era de noche. Normalmente tres días era un tiempo increíblemente corto para cuando él quería tiempo para sí mismo, pero el hecho era que empezaba a sentir ese agitado e inquieto sentimiento de soledad royéndole casi el día después. Había pasado de apenas entender el concepto de no ser solitario, a ya no querer estar solo. A veces lo odiaba por su debilidad, y a veces no lo sabía. Ahora mismo estaba luchando contra el impulso de ir a verle.

_Esto es ridículo_, pensó. _Me estoy volviendo dependiente de su compañía y esto tiene que acabarse. Me voy ahora mismo._

Pero no podía hacer que su cuerpo se moviera. No cumpliría con la orden mental. Así que se quedó allí de pie, en medio de la noche, la única luz siendo el brillo artificial de las farolas, tan sólo mirando fijamente la casa.

_¡Ve a verle!_ Gritaba una parte de su mente.

_¡Vete de aquí!_ Gritaba la otra parte.

Esto era estúpido. Hiei sacudió la cabeza y saltó al suelo, andando por en medio de la carretera y mirando hacia arriba a la casa, perdido pensando. No sabría decir si es que era dependiente o era simplemente su libre voluntad. Y realmente no entendía por qué su primer instinto era condicionarse a sí mismo a soportar la soledad, porque en realidad no había razón para ello. Se sentía amenazado por la posibilidad de ser amenazado, lo cual era cruelmente irónico. Y la parte más difícil de entender era su falta de ira hacia el zorro. ¿Por qué no sentía el odio ardiendo lentamente en su pecho, o la venganza corroyendo sus pensamientos? Eso al menos lo podía entender. ¿Pero esto? ¿Qué era esto?

Hiei se quedó allí de pie mirando a la casa absorto meditando, fundiéndose con la oscuridad ya que estaba justo en medio de dos farolas vestido de negro. Se sentía enfadado consigo mismo ya con sólo pensarlo. El perdón no era nada que hubiera utilizado antes, y le molestaba pensar que se estaba ablandado de esta manera, incluso si era sólo por una persona. _Pero si tenía ser con alguien, supongo que tenía que ser Kurama_, pensó distraídamente. _Él es una de esas personas con las que no puedes estar enfadado. Es una de las razones por las que yo--_

Pero Hiei nunca consiguió acabar ese pensamiento. La última cosa que recordó fue un destello de luz brillante y dolor.

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

Kurama estaba sentado en su escritorio con su frente siendo sostenida por las palmas de sus manos, los ojos suavemente cerrados. Odiaba todo acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba, desde la gente implicada hasta el inevitable mal final. Esa estúpida pesada de Mary-Sue no le podía dejar en paz y sólo engancharse a él y recitar poesías espantosas, ¿no? Ella tenía que ir y señalarle esa cosa estúpida. Él no podía vivir estando perfectamente contento no sabiéndolo, ¿verdad? Lo odiaba. La odiaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo.

Ni se molestaba en pensar en la reacción de Hiei si lo supiera. Eso casi le hacía reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, imaginando la expresión en su rostro. _Le he perdido_, pensó Kurama miserablemente_. Incluso si por algún milagro alguna vez le vuelvo a ver después de lo que le dije, nunca me volverá a hablar si lo descubre_. _Puede darse por acabado._

Un reflejo de recuerdo más que sacar de ojos afligidos. Una herida más que esconder. No podía soportar pensar en ello, pero no podía evitar pensarlo. Está muy bien dar, pero si no estás recibiendo a cambio tan sólo vas a secarte, y Kurama no quería que pasara tampoco. Estaba siendo lenta y deliberadamente desgarrado emocionalmente y era el peor sentimiento del mundo. No había huída posible de la tortura. Así que Kurama hizo lo que siempre hacía. En silencio, soportó el dolor, calmándose por dentro hasta que de alguna manera lo superara. Se forzó a sí mismo a concentrarse en los deberes de ciencias.

Número uno. Explica qué es la extensa mancha roja de Júpiter en la actualidad.

_"¿Cuál es el diámetro de Júpiter?"_

_"¡Hiei, eso no es justo, el examen de mañana es sobre la luna!"_

Kurama cerró de golpe el libro con frustración. De todos modos era para el lunes. Se quedó allí sentado, todavía encogido por dentro por el feliz recuerdo, y sucumbió a dondequiera sus pensamientos le llevaran, ya que tan evidentemente no le obedecerían. El sonido apagado del chirriar de unos neumáticos y un escalofriante ruido sordo vinieron de fuera y Kurama se levantó para mirar a la calle por la ventana que daba a ella. Esa por la cual Hiei nunca entraría. Llegó a tiempo para ver el coche irse. Observó durante un rato hasta centrar su atención en lo que hizo el ruido sordo. Se fijó en un bulto negro bastante grande fuera del lado de la carretera y a lo primero pensó que sólo era un gato, hasta que lo miró detenidamente durante más rato. Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa e incredulidad.

"¿Hiei?"

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

La primera cosa que Hiei recordó ser consciente fue del sueño. Empezaba como su recurrente pesadilla. Había sido lanzado en un agujero, cayendo por el oscuro foso de la nada en forma de espiral. Estaba tan lejos de la cima que ya no podía ver la luz, pero no tenía ni idea de lo lejos que estaba del fondo. A cada saliente al que él, en vano, se agarraba para ponerse a salvo, una figura en las sombras daba patadas a sus manos hasta que éstas sangraban y sus uñas estaban casi arrancadas. Después de un rato, abandonó salvarse y sólo se dejó caer, mental y físicamente agotado. Se sintió a sí mismo pidiendo que el fondo llegara, para acabar con todo, pero tal alivio no llegaba mientras él se precipitaba hacia abajo y hacia abajo en el odioso e infinito abismo.

A partir de aquí acababa muy diferente. Nunca antes se había acercado para ver el fondo, pero esta vez sabía que estaba llegando. Era lo más negro para ser llamado esperanza, la muerte que yacía allí. Estaba vagamente agradecido a través de su borrosa y estropeada visión, y suavemente cerró los ojos derrotado y en anticipación al final de su dolor. Pero la muerte nunca llegó.

Cayó en los brazos de Kurama, mucho más vivo. Estaba llorando en silencio por única vez en su vida, incluso en sus sueños. Era consciente de estar siendo abrazado con fuerza y tranquilizado por el zorro que estaba arrodillado. Kurama alisó los mechones de pelo pegado a su cabeza por el sudor frío y besó su frente, meciéndole hacia delante y hacia atrás con cuidado mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su amigo.

En su sueño, era la experiencia increíblemente más reconfortante que él había experimentado jamás. El dolor de la caída, el calor y el contacto de Kurama eran tan realistas. En su presente estado medio dormido, sólo estaba ligeramente preocupado por lo que había pasado realmente y se centró más en la sensación de ser abrazado de esa manera. Suspiró, recordando algo de la satisfacción, y se tapó mejor con las sábanas.

Un momento... ¿sábanas?

Hiei abrió los ojos para encontrarse mirando la almohada de Kurama. Inspiró lentamente, tomando la fragancia de rosas antes de darse cuenta de algo. Si él estaba en la cama de Kurama...

Se dio la vuelta. El zorro en cuestión estaba dormido profundamente en el suelo, en un saco de dormir. Se veía tan tranquilo, respirando silenciosamente, el largo pelo rojo perfecto excepto por un pequeño mechón de atrás caído delante de su rostro. Hiei le observó en silencio por unos instantes hasta que alguna obsesiva y compulsiva parte de él se empezó a molestar por el mechón fuera de sitio. En un impulso, estiró con cuidado hacia abajo el brazo y lo puso en su sitio, lentamente bajando con su mano por la larga melena roja de Kurama.

¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Kurama se revolvió un poco, sus ojos cerrándose un poco más fuerte, como si parpadease un momento antes de abrirlos. Sonrió un poco.

"Hiei. Ohayou. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

El '¿cómo te sientes?' sacó de nuevo el tema, y Hiei frunció el ceño ligeramente.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

Kurama se mordió un poco el labio, sentándose. "Aparentemente, un coche te atropelló. ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Qué estabas haciendo en medio de la calle de todos modos?"

Oh. Eso tenía sentido. Atropellado por un coche. De ahí probablemente vino el destello de luz y el dolor. Observó a Kurama mientras se levantaba y enrollaba el saco de dormir para meterlo en su armario.

"¿Me quedé inconsciente por un _coche_?" Exclamó Hiei con total indignación.

"Tienes un moratón en tu sien. No tiene nada que ver con la debilidad. Te golpeó en mal sitio, supongo. Cualquier persona normal se hubiera muerto. No pareces demasiado herido. Por eso te traje aquí en vez de a un hospital."

Hiei se tocó con suavidad su sien derecha y sintió un pequeño pinchazo de dolor. Quería decir gracias, pero siendo quien era él, no tuvo fuerzas para hacerlo.

"Hn."

Kurama sonrió amablemente. "De nada."

Y sólo Kurama habría sido capaz de interpretar eso. Hiei se sentó, experimentando en mover su cuerpo para buscar dolor. Un poco en el lado derecho, pero estaba prácticamente bien.

"Hiei," Vaciló Kurama, sentándose en el lado de la cama. "Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de la otra noche. Fue poco apropiado y fuera de lugar, y lo siento."

Hiei suspiró un poco y miró hacia otro lado. "Olvídalo."

"Hiei--"

"No, de verdad. Olvídalo. No tengo dudas sobre ti de ningún tipo. Especialmente no por lo que te estás refiriendo. Déjalo."

Kurama se veía como si estuviera asimilándolo por un minuto, luego volvió a hablar.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo de pie fuera de mi casa en medio de la noche?"

Hiei permaneció callado. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿'Estaba tratando de comprender lo que me pasa contigo'? Eso iría verdaderamente bien con su orgullo.

"No lo sé." Respondió finalmente, evitando deliberadamente la calculadora mirada que Kurama le estaba dirigiendo. Cuando él no apartó la mirada, Hiei se giró hacia él ligeramente irritado. "¿Ya no se me permite quedarme parado sin ninguna razón? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

Procedió a levantarse, probando su lado un poco más. Estaba bien.

"¿Te vas?" Preguntó Kurama, un ligero tono entristecido en su voz. Hiei observó su cara un momento.

"No." Contestó él, volviéndose a sentar en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas. "Sólo que me siento demasiado como un paciente sentado debajo de las sábanas."

Kurama rió un poco y subió las piernas a la cama también. "Parece razonable. ¿Y no estás herido?"

"No."

"Me alegro."

Hubo una ligera pausa.

"Kurama, ¿cuál es el sueño más raro que has tenido jamás?"

"¿El sueño más raro que he tenido?" Kurama le dirigió una mirada ligeramente sorprendida, pero luego se puso pensativo. "Una vez, me quedé despierto hasta bien entrada la noche estudiando para un examen y me quedé dormido en el escritorio mientras estudiaba. Soñé que era un agricultor de pomelos y que ganaba la lotería. Pero luego descubría que el juego estaba trucado cuando fui a canjear el décimo y las monjas me colgaron cabeza abajo. Pero las rocié con zumo de pomelo con un pulverizador y se derritieron."

"Haz una pregunta rara, obtén una respuesta rara." Refunfuñó Hiei negando con la cabeza. Kurama le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Has tenido un sueño raro?"

"Hn."

"Sabes," Kurama siguió, tomando el hn como si fuera--un sí. "Dicen que los sueños reflejan los deseos del subconsciente."

Hiei pensó en ello, relacionándolo con su sueño. Era ridículo--no, era absurdo--era más que absurdo. Pero entonces esa horrible insistente voz en el interior de su mente habló más fuerte.

_Sí, pero te _gustó._ ¿No? _Hizo fuera la idea con impaciencia.

"¿Entonces tú crees que subconscientemente deseas ser un saco de boxeo de cítricos cultivados para mujeres religiosas?"

Kurama negó con la cabeza.

"Es un mal ejemplo para tomar literalmente. ¿Pero quién sabe? Los sueños son engañosos."

"Más bien idiotas."

Kurama suspiró. "Eres tan insufrible a veces."

"¡Mira quién habla!" Replicó Hiei, dándose la vuelta. Oyó a Kurama reírse bajito detrás suyo y casi podía imaginarse al zorro, los ojos arrugados por la alegría, una delicada mano tapando su boca sonriente. Sintió una mano tocando con suavidad su hombro.

"Oh, venga."

Hiei se movió hacia atrás, estrechando la distancia entre sus cuerpos y apoyándose en él.

"No voy a darme la vuelta."

Sintió el cuerpo de Kurama ponerse algo tenso por la sorpresa, pero luego sintió unos brazos deslizarse a su alrededor y juntarse en su estómago. Tomó aire lentamente, sintiéndose como si por dentro pesara menos y los nervios de su cuerpo se hubiesen vuelto diez veces más perceptivos. Cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando de la sensación. Se quedaron allí sentados durante un largo rato, Hiei pensando. Sabía que cuanto más luchase contra lo que fuera esto, más débil le haría. Ya le estaba llevando casi al punto de la locura, consumiéndole hasta que pasara cada momento despierto combatiéndolo. La próxima vez, un coche no sería la peor llamada para despertarse. Su orgullo estaba en medio, pero en la intimidad de la pequeña habitación y el reconfortante abrazo de Kurama, se sintió más relajado. Tomó una decisión. Esta vez la acción no sería un incontrolable impulso empujado por su subconsciente en el cual más tarde se insultaría a sí mismo, confundido. Deliberadamente, con su pleno consciente consentimiento y el conocimiento de que no había vuelta atrás, tomó con cuidado la mejilla de Kurama en su mano y con cuidado la guió hacia su boca.

Kurama estaba siendo besado. Ni en sus sueños más salvajes habría imaginado nunca la sensación. Si se sorprendió antes por la extraña y repentina inclinación de Hiei hacia su roce, ahora estaba mucho más que sorprendido. El cuello de Hiei estaba estirado y girado hacia él, una cálida mano todavía permanecía suavemente sobre su mejilla. Kurama estaba flotando dentro de su cuerpo, una agradable adrenalina excitante le estaba recorriendo como si fuera sustancia. Sintió a Hiei dudar contra sus labios y se dio cuenta de que en su sorpresa, no había reaccionado. Moviéndose hacia delante cuando Hiei intentó retirarse, profundizó más el beso, colocando su propia mano en la mejilla del demonio de fuego. Era todo lo que su amistad era y más; suave, silenciosa y relajada en su alegría palpitante. La separación fue mutua y natural, no se necesitaron señales negativas.

"¿A qué vino eso?" Preguntó Kurama después de un momento de silencio, en mayor parte para él poder recuperar sus sentidos y acordarse de respirar.

"Debo haber sido golpeado en la cabeza más fuerte de lo que pensabas por ese coche." Respondió Hiei conla misma voz distante y de indiferencia, como si nada hubiera pasado. Kurama vaciló en sus palabras, despistado por su habitual actitud despreocupada.

"... Hiei--"

"No me lo hagas decir." Vino la, aparentemente, indiferente respuesta.

Kurama sonrió con comprensión y suavemente besó la sien del youkai, satisfecho por el leve estremecimiento que eso produjo.

"Yo también te quiero." Susurró en su oído.

"No." Dijo de repente Hiei, girando la cabeza para mirar a Kurama directamente a los ojos. Kurama parpadeó una vez, confundido.

"¿No?"

"No. Esa expresión es un cliché de los ningen que ya hace tiempo que perdió su significado, hasta para ellos. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? Explícate."

Kurama pensó un momento. ¿Estaba Hiei en realidad diciéndole que explicase el amor?

"¿Y bien?"

"Shhh. Dame un minuto."

Hiei le observó en silencio mientras pensaba, lo que era algo entretenido.

"¿En un sentido romántico o en cualquiera?" Preguntó al final, y la pregunta fue recibida por un impaciente encoger de hombros que Kurama tomó por un 'No me importa'.

"Bueno," Kurama empezó despacio. "Creo que tú mismo explicaste parte de ello bastante bien. Cuando uno tiene tanta confianza y emoción invertida en alguien que haría cualquier cosa antes que ver esa persona herida de cualquier modo. Pero a diferencia de lo que dijiste, no es necesariamente una debilidad. El amor magnifica e intensifica lo que es una persona... sólo te hace más fuerte o más débil de lo que ya eres. Aumenta el placer y la desesperación por vivir. Cuando eres feliz, estás satisfecho con cada aspecto de tu ser y nada ni nadie, salvo esta persona, tiene el poder de herirte de verdad, pero si lo hace, está por encima de la agonía. Eres libre por primera vez en tu vida, y a la vez dependes. Eres un todo, y a la vez eres la mitad de un todo. Y si el sentimiento es mutuo, el riesgo es sólo parte de la belleza, en cierto modo." Se detuvo para sonreír a Hiei, quien distraídamente estaba jugando con el largo pelo rojo a su alcance, y se inclinó hacia abajo para besar su cuello con suavidad.

"Estoy hablando para mí, ¿no?" Rió en voz baja.

"No, estoy escuchando." Murmuró Hiei después de unos instantes, cambiando su posición. "Un poco inverosímil, ¿no crees?"

"Me hiciste una pregunta y yo la respondí, no tienes que creerlo o aceptar mis ideas. Sólo es mi percepción."

"Hn."

"¿Y tú qué, qué piensas?"

Kurama sintió a Hiei suspirar y deslizarse en su abrazo, como si se reclinase en una silla.

"Creo que si las palabras pudieran hacer esa justicia, esa es toda la justicia que se merece."

Kurama sonrió, profundamente emocionado. Se inclinó otra vez, queriendo otro beso. Sus bocas estaban a meros centímetros de distancia cuando...

"¡Shuuichi!" Llamó Shiori desde debajo de las escaleras. Kurama gruñó cuando Hiei se levantó, observando con ligera diversión.

"¿Sí, madre?"

"¡Hay alguien en la puerta para ti!"

Kurama miró a Hiei con un poco de esperanza.

"Puedes quedarte y esperarme si quieres--"

"No, preferiría no hacerlo."

Kurama sonrió ligeramente. "Yo no creo eso. Apuesto a que es Mary-Sue que viene a secuestrarme y no volveré."

Hiei apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besarle, aunque él estaba de pie y Kurama sentado en la cama. Se separaron después de un largo rato, y él lentamente negó con la cabeza mientras abría los ojos.

"No voy a acostumbrarme nunca a esto."

"¡Shuuichi, tengo una carta de Cupido para ti!" Dijo la fácilmente reconocible voz de mujer desde debajo de las escaleras. Hiei se había ido.

"Ya voy, ya voy..."

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

Kurama apoyó su mejilla en su mano y pasó su único rato del día de instituto que podía ser utilizado para pensar racionalmente: la última hora. Recordó vagamente que no había visto a Hiei desde hacía unos días, que sería lo opuesto a extraño no teniendo en cuenta el no oficial pero mutuamente entendido comienzo de su relación. Cerró los ojos suavemente y sonrió, agradecido por la paz por parte de su acosadora/admiradora número uno, Mary-Sue.

"... Y el apuesto Príncipe Buuichi y la extremadamente preciosa Princesa Carrie-Lu se casaron y empezaron una familia, dos chicos, trillizos idénticos y una granja de conejos, y vivieron en una mansión en los suburbios con un magnífico alquiler, no demasiado alejada y a la vez no demasiado cerca de una ciudad con un barrio realmente bueno y una escuela con suficientes fondos del gobierno para tener muchas clases particulares y donde los niños podrían conseguir una magnífica educación, y Buuichi consiguió trabajo como modelo profesional y Carrie-Lu nunca más tuvo que volver a trabajar durante el resto de su vida, pero ella no se engordó o envejeció en absoluto porque ellos tomaron zumo de la inmortalidad de la fuente de los cuentos de hadas y ellos vivieron juntos en su apasionado, apasionado amor hasta el fin de los días, ¡¡¡porque su amor era interminable!!! ¡¡¡¡Interminable dije!!!!"

Paz siendo la palabra en sentido figurado en esa frase, pensó Kurama, ignorando los suprimidas risas tontas de la clase.

"Erm, eso fue... interesante, Mary-Sue." Intentó el profesor, aflojándose el cuello, incómodo. "Muy discreto. No creo que tengamos tiempo suficiente para que nadie más lea su trabajo de escritura creativa, pero eeh... el tuyo fue... diferente. Y hablando de alargar frases, vamos a empezar gramática maña--"

"Y en el caso de que os lo estéis preguntando, sí que escribí eso. No lo copié de un libro de éxito." Sonrió ella, mientras la clase intentaba no reírse.

"Encantador, Mary-Sue. Puedes sentarte ahora."

"Crecí en una granja."

"Qué bonito. Ve a sentarte."

"Se me caían huevos."

"Apuesto a que sí. Por favor, siéntate."

"A veces cuando se me caían los huevos, éstos botaban. Entonces era cuando me daba cuenta de que no eran huevos, sino pelotas de tenis en realidad."

"Ajá."

"Estoy mona con falda de tenis."

"¡¡SIÉNTATE!!"

Kurama ya hacía tiempo que había aprendido a ignorar este tipo de cosas, pero ahora no sólo lo ignoraba con éxito, sino que ya no le molestaba en absoluto. La campana sonó poco después.

"¡¡Shuuichi!!" Le llamó Mary-Sue, apartándose un mechón de pelo azul verdoso. "¿Qué te pareció mi historia?"

"Fue preciosa, Mary-Sue."

"Oh Shuuichi," Suspiró melancólicamente. "¡Iría al fin del Mundo por ti!"

"Sí, ¿pero te quedarías allí?" Preguntó Kurama dulcemente, marchándose antes de que la pobre chica comprendiese lo que él acababa de decir.

Con indiferencia se sacó de encima su habitual montón de admiradoras, el corazón dándole un brinco cuando notó un ki algo desprotegido y familiar. Fingió que no se había dado cuenta de nada y continuó andando, pronto encontrándose al mismo paso con su amigo cuando éste apareció de ninguna parte. El primer impulso de Kurama era cogerle y darle un apasionado beso, pero se contuvo.

"Muy amable de tu parte por visitarme."

"Creo que tenemos una misión." Respondió Hiei. Algo del tono de su voz hizo que Kurama inmediatamente lo comprendiera. No sabía por qué había pensado que sería de otro modo. Recordó su misión con las bestias sagradas y cómo la bestia sagrada Suzaku utilizó el cariño de Yusuke con Keiko para luchar contra él psicológicamente. No permitirían que eso sucediera. Hiei era demasiado orgulloso para eso. En público, nada había cambiado. Le dirigió a Hiei una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión, que fue devuelta con una apenas perceptiva mirada de agradecimiento.

"¿Yusuke y Kuwabara no pueden apañárselas solos?"

"Por lo visto no."

"A propósito, ¿dónde vamos?"

"Nos encontraremos con Yusuke y ese idiota delante de su escuela."

Kurama asintió ligeramente. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ellos tuvieron que ayudar en una misión, normalmente Koenma sólo enviaba a los otros dos para encargarse de las cosas. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato cuando Kurama vio dos caras familiares.

"¡Tienes que estar _quedándote_ conmigo!" Gritó el extraño gay que ellos se habían encontrado en el parque, andando a paso rápido con su amante jamaicano a remolque.

"Ugh..." Hiei frunció el ceño con disgusto, cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otra parte. El del pelo azul procedió a hacer un gesto con su puño extendido de lado, como si estuviera pasando una tarjeta de crédito entre ellos dos.

"Dime, ¿qué estás haciendo, Ralph?" Dijo el jamaicano como si fuera un actor muy malo, posando de manera exagerada.

"Pues estoy cortando la tensión sexual con un cuchillo, Phil." Respondió el otro con la misma actitud.

Kurama gimió ante la idiotez de todo aquello. El ojo de Hiei empezó a moverse nerviosamente otra vez.

"Una palabra más y no serán capaces de identificar tu cuerpo por tu dentadura." Advirtió con mucha frialdad.

"¡Rrarw! ¡El gatito tiene garras!"

"¡Eso!" El hombre del pelo azul estuvo de acuerdo, moviendo su mano, pero sin embargo marchándose con su compañero. "¿Quieres saber la verdad? ¡No puedes soportar la verdad!" Él le respondió con un acento extraño que desentonaba horriblemente con el ceceo.

"Ralph, amigo, tengo que decírtelo, tu imitación de Jack Nicholson necesita mejorar..."

"Es mejor que tu imitación de Bob Marley..."

Kurama y Hiei siguieron su forma de marcharse con gotas de sudor.

"Qué estrafalarios. ¿Conocéis a esos maricones?" Preguntó Kuwabara con evidente repugnancia, acercándose a ellos con Yusuke.

"No." Dijeron Kurama y Hiei al unísono.

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

Era la noche después de la misión lastimosamente corta. El tonto de Koenma había sobrestimado enormemente al enemigo, lo que fue a la vez un fastidio y una agradable sorpresa. Un fastidio porque de hecho tuvo que malgastar su tiempo para hacerlo, pero una cosa agradable porque no tuvo que pasar mucho más tiempo fingiendo con su zorro.

Mi zorro, pensó Hiei, negando con la cabeza asombrado. Tres días y ya me estoy refiriendo a él como mi zorro.

Recordó lo asombrado que estuvo cuando Kurama lo entendió. Él no había dicho nada en absoluto, pero se encontró recibiendo esa amable sonrisa de comprensión que no necesitaba ninguna traducción. Supuso que la única razón por la que había evitado a su--el zorro todo el tiempo que lo había hecho era porque pensaba que podría haber sido un poco embarazoso.¿Qué podría haber dicho? 'Lo siento, Kurama, quizá estoy cómodo con nosotros, pero no estoy cómodo con el hecho de que soy vulnerable. ¿Puedes hacer ver que no ha pasado nada?'

Pero él no tuvo que hacerlo. Al instante Kurama no sólo había percibido sus pensamientos, sino que los comprendió y los aceptó. Había tal conexión allí, estaba sorprendido, no obstante agradecido, de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta a excepción de esos hombres ridículos. Hiei llamó en la ventana de la habitación de Kurama, de pie en el alféizar peligrosamente. Estaba muy bien tener su propia dosis de autocontrol, pero se había pasado los últimos dos días practicando sin, y ese día practicando con Kurama. Quería ir a verle de veras.

Kurama sonrió y abrió la ventana para él.

"De verdad que ya no necesitas llamar. Sólo es una formalidad. La ventana está siempre abierta." Comentó, arrastrando a Hiei en un beso que envió esa oleada de alegría hormigueante arremolinándose por dentro.

"Mm." Protestó cuando Kurama se soltó, sonriendo un poco. Hizo una pausa.

"Hiei, ¿estás seguro de esto? ¿De... nosotros?"

Hiei suspiró con satisfacción, entrelazando sus dedos con los dedos de la mano de Kurama.

"Hn." Murmuró, permitiendo a su compañero colocar sus brazos alrededor de él en un abrazo con olor a rosas. Sabía que era toda la respuesta que Kurama necesitaba para comprender. Y lo hizo.

"Uno de estos días, voy a enseñarte a utilizar palabras."

* * *

Y Yukii se queda sin palabras Y.Y 

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero este capítulo se me ha resistido muchísimo n.n" Y si no hubiese sido por Sanasa, todavía habría tardado más, así que dadle las gracias XDD

Como dos personas me lo preguntaron, lo explico aquí arriba. _Yoroshii_ significa _está bien_ o _de acuerdo_. Aunque por lo que pone en el diccionario hay otros posibles significados, pero no viene al caso aquí.

Reviews!

**Yami To Hikari,** creo que fuiste la que menos esperaste n.n Pues el fic lo leí aquí en FanFiction. Hasta no hace mucho estaba, pero por algunos problemillas la autora lo tuvo que quitar... una verdadera lástima. Muy contenta de que te gustara n.n

**Siesna,** hubiese sido una de las mejores fotos XD Nada, lo primero son los estudios, ya encontrarás tiempo para la traducción n.n

**Ruri-Sakuma,** las felicitaciones se hicieron llegar a la autora, quien está encantada de que le digan eso XD Tus deseos se cumplieron, apareció Mary-Sue, hubo otra escenita y esos dos chicos volvieron a salir XD Pues ya te dije que no sabía nada de Kyou Kara Maou n.n Espero que tu review no se cortara demasiado.

**Vanne, **leer va bien para desestresarse n.n Yo diría que también voy un poco perdida, más por la sección inglesa que por ésta. Nada como tener suficiente tiempo para poder hacerlo todo...

**Azusa, **volvieron a salir XD Se te nota que estás emocionada. Ah, sabes, cuando me leí el fic por primera vez (y ahora me vuelve a pasar) cada vez que veía o oía algo relacionado con el golf me venía a la cabeza la escena y una sonrisa tonta aparecía en mi cara, la cual trataba de disimular, claro XDD

**Nima,** Hiei dice eso de 'tomato, tomahto' porque, si recuerdas, Kurama le corrige cuando él dice 'patelitos' en vez de 'pastelitos', como queriendo decir que qué más daba cómo le llamase XD Ya felicité a la autora de tu parte n.n

**Sanasa,** ¡aquí tienes el tercer capítulo! :D Se lo pregunté a Rachel y me dijo que sí. El diámetro es justo ése, se midió su propia nariz e hizo los cálculos. Aunque dice que comprobó hace poco el diámetro y lo habían cambiado, así que ahora es de 2,859,680,000 narices XDD Jejeje, pues yo todavía no me creo que esté traduciendo LCS (y eso que ya va siendo hora XD) Ah, a ver, que no te entiendo... ¿por qué dices que si das vergüenza? Y en relación a la otra pregunta... pues no te puedo contestar, porque no tengo idea del porqué. Yo también me lo pregunto, porque total, lo único que hago es traducir. Las autoras deberían recibir más (no hace falta que lo discutamos ;P).

**AomeRL,** pues estoy encantada de saber que _Idiom Laurels_ pasa a ser tu autora favorita, a mí también me gusta muchísimo, sus fics son divertidísimos n.n Pues este fic no lo podrás encontrar en FanFiction, porque la autora tuvo que quitarlo en contra de su voluntad, pero bueno, tampoco creo que sea apropiado explicarlo aquí n.n'' Aps, no hay segunda parte.

**Gadiss,** jeje, a mí Sue también me desespera en algunos momentos (¿algunos sólo? XD) y las escenas de Kurama y Hiei son todas geniales n.n

**Yaired, **vaya, pues muchas gracias por haber leído los fics! Muy contenta de saber que te han gustado :D Jeje, pues ya sumo un review más a los demás XDD Gracias por leer, de nuevo n.n

Y bueno, ahora sólo queda el epílogo. ¡Hasta entonces!


	4. Epílogo

Capítulo 4: Epílogo

"Ooh, señor, Kuwabara, sólo es esa estúpida chica que sigue a Kurama por todas partes."

"Sí, bueno, ¿cómo querías que lo supiese, eh?"

Yusuke miró detenidamente el cuerpo una vez más antes de negar con la cabeza y cubrirlo con la sábana.

"Qué pérdida." Kuwabara añadió con un pequeño sollozo. "¡ERA LA CHICA MÁS GUAPA EN LA QUE JAMÁS HE PUESTO LOS OJOS!" Lloró, una mano cubriendo su corazón, el 'río de lágrimas' típico de los animes cayendo por sus mejillas.

Yusuke puso los ojos en blanco. "Eres tan idiota."

"¡Eh! Todo lo que decía era 'Repentina muerte de un estudiante de instituto', ¡y mencionaron el instituto al que va Kurama! ¿Cómo querías que supiese que no era él?"

Yusuke resopló. "Pues muy fácil, idiota, porque todavía podemos sentir su ki. Evidentemente si estuviese muerto no lo podrías sentir ya. Joder, Kuwabara, si la inteligencia fuera combustible--"

Kuwabara frunció el ceño con frustración e hizo un puño, acercándolo amenazadoramente a la cara de Yusuke.

"A lo mejor se había reencarnado como Youko Kurama, ¿has pensado alguna vez en eso, Urameshi? ¡Te lo estoy diciendo! Incluso ahora, su ki se siente... diferente." Se puso en una postura pensativa. "Pero no puedo asegurarlo."

"Sí bueno, una cosa es segura, Señor Sensible, él no se murió." Replicó Yusuke con desdén, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Vámonos, este estúpido depósito de cadáveres me da escalofríos."

"Yusuke. Kuwabara. Qué interesante sorpresa veros a los dos aquí." Los dos chicos se giraron para estar frente a un conocido y bondadoso rostro.

"¡Kurama! Vivo y bien, ya veo." Saludó Yusuke, con una mirada de reojo de 'eres un idiota' a Kuwabara. "Y tampoco muerto."

"Te repites siendo redundante, Yusuke." Vino la sarcástica voz desde alguna parte cerca de las sombras de la entrada.

Yusuke podía apenas ver el contorno visible de cierto bajo demonio de fuego apoyándose en la pared, lo que pensó que era un poco raro.

"Bueno, Urameshi, te dije que a lo mejor había una posibilidad de encontrarle aquí, supongo que no estaba equivocado, ¿verdad?"

"Eres tan idiota..."

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó educadamente Kurama.

"El favorito médium defectuoso de aquí parecía tener la idea de que tú estabas muerto." Le informó Yusuke, pinchando con el pulgar el cabeza de zanahoria en cuestión.

"_¡Eh!_"

Kurama se giró hacia Kuwabara, su cara mostrando leve sorpresa e interrogación. "¿Muerto? ¿Por qué demonios pensarías eso?"

Kuwabara se veía un poco avergonzado y le enseñó el recorte de periódico. "Vi esto y pensé que a lo mejor te habías muerto y reencarnado en tu forma de Youko... o algo. ¡No lo sé! ¡Podría pasar! ¡Y dejad de reíros de mí!"

Kurama parpadeó una vez. "Podría haber sido cualquiera, Kuwabara, ¿por qué estabas tan seguro de que era yo? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que me había reencarnado?"

Kuwabara se encogió de hombros, evidentemente sintiéndose estúpido. "Tu ki se siente un poco diferente, no sé, como si fueras más... todo, o algo. Tú y Hiei, ambos, pero evidentemente si el enano muriese no habría salido en los periódicos. ¡No lo sé! Fue sólo un sentimiento extraño, ¿vale? Evidentemente me equivoqué."

Kurama sonrió ante el comentario sobre su ki. "Te debes haber equivocado, entonces, Kuwabara. Estoy vivo y bien. Gracias por tu preocupación."

Hiei resopló con incrédulo desprecio. "Dale una oportunidad. Primero de todo, si Kurama estuviese verdaderamente muerto, no tendrías que oírlo de un periódico ningen, lo oirías de Koenma, o posiblemente de mí. Segundo, si él muriese repentinamente, si alguno de nosotros muriese repentinamente, sería probablemente durante una batalla, no de un ataque al corazón."

"Oh--un momento, ¡eh! ¿Cómo sabes que murió de un ataque al corazón?" Preguntó Kuwabara con desconfianza, leyendo por encima el pequeño artículo y luego blandiéndolo hacia el demonio de fuego acusadoramente. "¡Aquí no lo pone!"

"Sí, sobre eso." Interrumpió Kurama, con la indirecta más leve de... ¿eso era rubor en sus mejillas? "Os debéis estar preguntando por qué estamos nosotros aquí en primer lugar. Como los únicos testigos de su muerte, estamos obligados a confirmar la identidad del cuerpo. Para el certificado de defunción, mero aburrido papeleo legal y cosas por el estilo."

Tanto Yusuke como Kuwabara se veían un poco más que sorprendidos.

"¿Testimonios de su muerte? Un momento, ¿qué está pasando? No querréis decir que--"

"¡TÚ PEQUEÑO BÁRBARO! TÚ LA MATASTE, TÚ ESTÚPIDO ENANO, ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE IR Y HACER ESO?" Estalló Kuwabara, intentando darle un golpe a Hiei, quien sin esfuerzo se apartó de en medio con irritación.

"Yo no la maté, idiota."

Kurama intentó esconder una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno..."

"No necesitan saber la historia entera, Kurama." Le dijo Hiei con dureza, apoyándose en la pared de la entrada. "Sólo identifica a la humana para que nos podamos ir."

Kurama caminó hacia la especie de camilla y levantó ligeramente la lisa sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo, dejando a Yusuke y Kuwabara allí de pie confundidos y poniendo en orden sus ideas.

"Sí, es ella. Reconocería esa expresión en cualquier parte." Afirmó Kurama, un leve tono pesado en su voz cuando dejó caer la sábana con cuidado sobre el cuerpo otra vez. "Bueno, aquí no hay nada más que hacer. Vámonos, el olor nauseabundo me está afectando."

"Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera, un momento aquí." Interpuso Yusuke, agitando las manos y andando hacia delante. "Esperad un segundo. ¿Qué pasó, vosotros dos? ¿Esta chica por casualidad se cae muerta y vosotros resultáis estar por allí para verlo? No me lo trago. No con vosotros dos."

Kurama miró a Hiei, quien negó con la cabeza muy ligeramente.

"No fue nada más que un pequeño accidente. Ella simplemente se excitó demasiado es todo." Hiei les informó secamente, poniéndose derecho con una sacudida de su capa y mirando a Kurama con la expectativa de irse.

"Chicos--"

"Hasta luego, Yusuke." Le cortó Kurama, haciendo su salida con Hiei siguiéndole con un pequeño 'Hn'.

"Me pregunto de qué va todo esto." Se preguntó Kuwabara, rascándose la cabeza. Yusuke se encogió de hombros.

"Ni idea."

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

"Vaya, eso fue embarazoso." Comentó Kurama casi con alegría cuando salió fuera del hospital con Hiei a su lado, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Estás hablando de lo que pasó con tu pequeña novia el otro día o lo que ha pasado con Yusuke y el idiota justo ahora?"

Kurama no pudo evitar sonreír un poco con satisfacción. "Debes admitirlo, a pesar de las circunstancias, fue bastante gracioso."

Hiei resopló con diversión. "Nunca imaginé que te gustara el humor negro, Kurama."

"Su expresión era exactamente la misma."

"Ahora es divertido."

Kurama se puso una mano en la boca para controlar su risa. "Me siento fatal."

"Parece que te sientas fatal." Replicó Hiei.

"En serio. Fue una cosa terrible de hacer. ¿No tienes ningún remordimiento?" Kurama miró de reojo a Hiei con una mirada de diversión, la cual fue devuelta con una leve sonrisa de suficiencia.

"Tienes que admitirlo, se lo merecía."

"Por supuesto que se lo merecía, Hiei." Rió Kurama, dándole a su mano un pequeño apretón.

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

_- Ayer -_

Mary-Sue se estaba preparando para el acontecimiento más grande de su corta vida. Finalmente, después de meses y meses de dejar caer sutiles indirectas aludiendo su eterno amor por él, ¡ella estaba a punto de confesar el interminable amor desde muy dentro de los confines de su corazón! Sí, era el día de la suerte de Shuuichi, que un hermoso ángel como ella estuviera dispuesta a atarse con un mortal como él. Pero su amor era tan profundo como el mar, y tan denso como un glaciar, y tan interminable como... cosas sin final. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Ella iba a verle! Era una hermosa tarde de viernes, los pájaros cantaban una melodía de ánimo, los árboles estaban meciéndose con ansiosa expectación, ¡incluso su propia madre estaba aguardando este increíble e importante acontecimiento!

"¡LARGO! ¡Fuera de casa, ahora mismo!"

Mary-Sue miró enfurecida la puerta que había sido cerrada de golpe detrás de ella. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? Estaba a punto de irse de todos modos. Comprobando su reflejo en su pequeño espejo de bolsillo (guapísima, como siempre), practicó su mejor estilo de andar con movimientos exagerados durante todo el camino hacia la casa de Shuuichi. ¡Claro que ella sabía dónde vivía! Sólo le había visitado una vez, pero se sabía el camino a su casa de memoria.

"Amo a Shuuichi, amo a Shuuichi." Canturreó mientras saltaba graciosamente, aplastando el mando a distancia de un coche de carreras de un niño pequeño con su pie. Ignorando los llantos de horror de detrás suyo, siguió su camino. "Amo a Shuuichi, voy a casarme con Shuuichi, voy a co-comerme a Shuuichi."

Por fin. El momento de todos los momentos. La hora de todas las horas. El día de todos los días. La semana de todas las semanas. El mes de todos los meses. El año de todos los años. La década de todas las décadas. El milenio de todos los milenios. El--eh, ¿qué venía después de un milenio? ¿Era un... bilenio, tal vez? O a la mejor un trilenio. O--

"Mary-Sue, ¿qué estás haciendo en nuestro umbral agarrando tu cabeza? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga un Tylenol?"

Mary-Sue inmediatamente salió de su doloroso aturdimiento y le dio a Shiori un gran abrazo.

"¡Konnichiwa, Shiori-san!"

Shiori dejó caer la bolsa de basura que llevaba dentro del cubo de la basura, sonriendo.

"Shuuichi está arriba en su habitación, Mary-Sue. Subiendo las escaleras, la primera habitación a la izquierda."

"¡Arigato, Shiori-san!" Ella sonrió, dirigiéndole a su futura suegra una sonrisa enternecedora y entrando andando con su estilo exagerado. Practicó sus andares mientras subía las escaleras. Salto salto paso, salto salto paso, paso paso salto paso salto ¡vuelta! ¡Vuelta! ¡Whee! Salto paso sa--¡¡¡ay!!! Un momento, ¿tocaba salto? ¿O paso? ¡No importa! En lugar de eso optó por andar graciosamente para así no hacerse daño. Llegó arriba de las escaleras. Su corazón revoloteaba cuando se detuvo delante de la primera puerta a la izquierda. En realidad no había _estado_ en su casa antes, tan sólo en su puerta. Sin embargo, ella se tomó el tiempo para ser simpática con su madre, quien de hecho era la persona más dulce que ella conocía. Imaginó que esa era la razón por la que Shiori le había dejado pasar esta vez. ¡Qué Dios bendiga a esa mujer! Qué embarazoso tener que revelar el amor eterno en el umbral.

Vagamente se dio cuenta de que había gente hablando dentro de la Sagrada Habitación cuando tomó aire profunda y silenciosamente para prepararse. Llamaba educadamente a la puerta--¡NO! Venga, ¿qué podría estar haciendo Shuuichi que fuese más importante que una visita de ELLA? Además, ¡era el destino! ¡El destino nunca llamaba!

"Shuuichi-chan." Anunció con su mejor voz de 'es el destino del universo'. Shuuichi pareció un poco sorprendido al abrirse la puerta violentamente de repente, pero luego su expresión se transformó en esa familiar irritación por su incapacidad de soportarla. Había otro chico en la habitación, con el pelo negro de punta, quien estaba sentado al revés en la silla del escritorio de Shuuichi. Oooh, un escritorio. ¡Qué profesional! Mary-Sue amaba a un hombre con escritorio. Hm. Ella supuso que ese chico había estado hablando con Shuuichi antes de que ella entrara. Él tenía una expresión aun más irritada; evidentemente él tenía mucho menos autocontrol que Shuuichi en cuestiones del corazón.

"Mary-Sue, ¿cómo entraste?"

"Tu madre me dejó entrar, tonto. ¡Pero ahora eso no tiene ninguna importancia!" Ella se sentó con sutileza en su regazo y le oyó medio suspirar medio gruñir. Lo siento, mi hermoso Shuuichi-chan, pensó ella. Sé que piensas que no puedes tenerme y que estoy fuera de tu alcance, pero en un minuto todo cambiará. Sólo me compadezco de este chico, que tendrá que observar como el amor de su vida le rechaza por otro. Ella cruzó las piernas con aires de importancia.

"Ahora, Shuuichi." Empezó ella con su tono de más serio. "Tal vez eres consciente--"

"Perdona, ¿pero te importaría guardarte tu estúpida sonrisa falsa hasta que veas a Kurama en la escuela? Estábamos en medio de una conversación." Interrumpió con frialdad el chico vestido de negro.

Mary-Sue pareció asombrada por el descaro de ese pequeño chico. Primero, interrumpiendo una diosa cuando está hablando--SOBRE ALGO IMPORTANTE--¡y tratando detener que el destino actuase! Ella podía ver a Shuuichi tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de horror y asombro también. ¡Joder! ¡Educación, por favor, gente! ¿Y quién demonios era este Kurama? Pero no. Mary-Sue tenía que ser la mejor y la más linda persona.

"Oooh. Eso es tan dulce. ¿Cómo te llamas, niño?" Preguntó ella con su mejor voz que decía eh-seré-una-gran-madre-algún-día. "¿Es tu hermano pequeño?" Añadió en dirección a Shuuichi. La mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el niño la asustó un poco, así que se echó hacia atrás instintivamente para que Shuuichi la protegiera. Él suspiró.

"No, Mary-Sue, en realidad--"

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" Le preguntó educadamente. Por supuesto, ¡el interés por la familia es algo que se le pedía a toda chica culta! El plan era demostrar lo perfecta que era ella y lo perfecta que era ella para él antes de pedirle la mano. Le había llevado meses surgir con un verdadero plan, pero lo había conseguido.

"Mary-Sue, él no es mi hermano, es mi amigo."

"Oooh... ¡eso es adorable! Me gustaría ser más cercana a mis hermanos pequeños. Pero mi madre me dijo que me los comí cuando yo era pequeña, así que nunca les vi crecer. ¡Pero mi familia de intercambio japonesa tiene dos niños pequeños! No consigo verlos mucho tampoco... Creo que ellos intentan evitarme... me pregunto por qué... ¡pero bueno!"

Shuuichi parecía estar un poco inseguro por la grandeza de ella. ¡El momento de atacar estaba cerca! Pero no todavía. ¡El tiempo estaba... madurando! ¡No realmente tan maduro aún! ¡Pero se estaba acercando! Ella sonrió dulcemente, enseñando cada uno de sus hermosos y rectos dientes blancos.

"Me gusta un chico que se lleva bien con sus hermanos." Ronroneó ella, enredando seductoramente sus manos en su magnífica melena. Su hermano tenía una expresión extremadamente posesiva en su cara. Pequeño mocoso. ¡Él es MÍO, dije!, pensó Mary-Sue. Shuuichi desenredó con cuidado las manos de su pelo y se levantó, así que ella más o menos se cayó de su regazo. Aprovechó esta oportunidad para chillar graciosamente. Mary-Sue sabía que Shuuichi se sentía amenazado por su belleza y no creía que se mereciera su afecto, esa era la razón por la que él seguía haciendo cosas así. Echó un vistazo para comprobar que su pelo, de brillante arco iris hoy, estaba bien. Lo estaba, y sonrió.

"Shuuichi, conozco tus verdaderos sentimientos."

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" Pensó ella que le oyó murmurar. Evidentemente ella lo escuchó mal.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada. Mary-Sue, serías tan amable de--"

"Kurama, el problema contigo es que eres demasiado educado. Déjame encargarme de esto." Dijo su hermano, levantándose y mirándola a ella que estaba en el suelo.

"No te quiere aquí. Lárgate."

¡Este crío realmente la estaba poniendo de los nervios! "Escucha, tú," Le dijo ella ferozmente, levantándose. Parecía que ella era en realidad un poco más alta que él. "Comprendo que protejas a tu hermano mayor y que no te guste verlo con chicas, pero ya basta, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No estás a cargo de su vida amorosa!"

"Mary-Sue, Hiei, por favor." Protestó Shuuichi débilmente.

"¡Tú cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes lo que es estar enamorado!" Ella se detuvo para dejar que el efecto de esa frase se filtrase. Shuuichi parecía exasperado, para su desagrado, y su hermano mucho más todavía. El pequeño chico parecía que podía matar.

"¡Sí, así es, Shuuichi Minamino! ¡Ha llegado el momento de confesarte mis verdaderos sentimientos! ¡Te! ¡Quiero! ¡Eso es! Sé que puedo parecer que estoy fuera de tu alcance, pero honestamente, ¡no puedo decirle a mi corazón qué pensar! No tienes que decir nada, yo ya sé la respuesta. ¡Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Shuuichi! Hay algo tan obvio allí que lo dice todo, que ni siquiera tú puedes esconder, ¡ni siquiera de mí! ¡Me amas más que a la vida misma! ¡Tú harías cualquier cosa por mí, incluso si tienes que aceptar nada a cambio, y eres más feliz de lo que lo has sido jamás en toda tu vida cuando estás _conmigo_! ¡Soy tu mundo! ¡No puedes esconderlo a nadie! ¡Shuuichi! ¡Ni siquiera puedes mirarme cuando estoy hablando!"

Shuuichi estaba mirando hacia abajo, una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Mary-Sue miró hacia su maleducado hermano, quien estaba, de hecho, sonriendo también. Resultaba muy obvio que eran hermanos, el hermano pequeño estaba de pie allí con las manos en los bolsillos mirando a Shuuichi con una sonrisa amable casi idéntica a la de Shuuichi, excepto que... ella odiaba admitirlo, pero parecía de lejos más sincera. Y casi se podía sentir de un modo palpable el amor fraternal en la habitación. Ooh. Qué lindo. Pero era algo confuso. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

"¡Shuuichi!" Gimió ella, pero fue apartada de en medio con un ligero empujón de su hermano pequeño. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él estaba caminando hacia Shuuichi, quien estaba sentado en la cama, y... espera... no... ¡noooooo! ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! ¡¡Eso era de mal gusto!!

Mary-Sue se quedó allí de pie tiesa, absolutamente conmocionada mientras el pequeño hermano maleducado tomaba la mejilla de Shuuichi con su mano y le besaba. No, no en la mejilla ni en la frente ni en la nariz ni nada, sino que le _bes_ó, le besó. En la boca. Y no era como si fuera un beso rápido en los labios tampoco, aunque esa cosa sola habría sido incorrecta en tantos sentidos. No, él le estaba besando de un modo en que Mary-Sue sólo soñaba besarle en sus fantasías más salvajes, excepto... que había muchísimo más amor allí de lo que ella era capaz de imaginar. Pero lo que hizo que sus ojos, ya del tamaño de platillos, hacerse todavía más grandes era el hecho de que ¡_a_ _Shuuichi evidentemente le gustaba!_ ¡Ni siquiera Mary-Sue podía malinterpretar la expresión en ese hermoso rostro! Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad a ella, pero obviamente los escasos instantes para Shuuichi y su hermanos pequeño, los dos se separaron de su pequeño incesto gay con el beso cariñoso. Pero lo siguiente que dijo el hermano pequeño, aparentemente casi dirigiéndolo a ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"Mm. Eres el mejor hermano mayor que uno podría tener."

Ella se agarró el corazón, moviendo la boca sin decir nada y asfixiándose con nada, y se desmayó.

"...Emm, ¿Mary-Sue?"

·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ·· ··

"Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para llorar la pérdida de vuestra compañera de clase. Hija. Hija de intercambio. Hermana de intercambio. Amiga. Sí, Mary-Sue..."

"Recuérdame otra vez qué estamos haciendo aquí." Murmuró Hiei por encima del tono monótono del predicador.

"Estamos presentando nuestros respetos. Fue más o menos nuestra culpa."

"Tuvo una enfermedad del corazón, zorro, eso apenas denota la necesidad de nuestra presencia aquí."

Kurama miró de reojo con diversión a su enfurruñado compañero. "Sí, pero no tenía una enfermedad del corazón antes de que nosotros le diéramos una."

"Hn." Cedió, antes de cambiar a otro tema del que quejarse. "Y otra cosa, ¿qué están haciendo ellos aquí?"

Hizo un gesto hacia Yusuke y Kuwabara, este último estaba sollozando y apretando un pañuelo contra sus ojos, y el primero estaba tratando de contener a su amigo que reaccionaba de manera exagerada.

"Eh, Kuwabara, ¡ni siquiera la CONOCÍAS! ¡Tranquilízate, estás montando una escena!"

"¡PERO ELLA ERA TAN GUAAAAAAPAAA!"

"¡Cállate, la gente está empezando a mirar!"

Hiei resopló con desprecio. "Ridículo."

Kurama le cogió la mano en silencio. Estaban de pie muy juntos y en un mar de personas vestidas de negro, así que la acción fue lo opuesto a llamativa.

"Supongo que esto acaba con ese específico problema."

"Y si yo no hubiese hecho nada, ella probablemente te estaría molestando, ya lo sabes. Siempre he dicho que eras demasiado educado."

"Lo habría resuelto sin haber tenido que matarla."

"Ya lo repasamos, Kurama, yo no la maté..."

Kurama sonrió y le dio a Hiei un ligero apretón con la mano, el cual el demonio de fuego devolvió de buena gana.

"Hm. Entonces, ¿cuál es la moraleja de esta pequeña historia?"

"¿El incesto gay mata?"

Kurama trató de no reír. "No exactamente."

"¿Ten cuidado con el último hoyo?"

"No lo creo. ¿Qué tal 'el amor conquista a Sue'?"

Hiei sonrió con satisfacción. "Idiota."

Kurama reprimió una sonrisa. "Supongo que eso es algo... cursi."

"Me has leído el pensamiento."

**_FIN_**

* * *

Bueno, bueno, seguro que estáis muy contentas/os por cómo termina todo esto XDD Pero... ¿quién pudiera ser Mary-Sue para poder ver tal cosa? ¿EH? XDD

Reviews!

**Hikari To Yami, **mmm... ¿tu nick no era al revés? XD Oh, ¿encontraste el fic? Entonces habrás podido comprobar lo bien escrito que está n.n Te entiendo perfectamente... hay veces que por una escena no hay manera de avanzar X.X A ver, ¡voluntarios para hacerle de muso por favor! XDD

**Yaired**,jejeje, ¡¡tus deseos se cumplieron!! XDD Si es que no hay palabras pasa este fic XD

**Vanne, **sip, este es el capítulo final. ¿Por qué dices que te dejó un poco fuera de lugar? o.o Muchas gracias n.n

**Inari-chan, **sips, es una pena que se acabe U.U Aunque para mí en parte es un alivio n.n" ¿Estabas mala? (ahora supongo que ya estarás curada ;P) Aix, es que este tiempo es malísimo para la garganta, yo también estuve más o menos igual. Espero que te mejoraras pronto XD

**Kojoro-Tamamo, **oh, pues yo te lo agradecería muchísimo si me dijeras las incoherencias, (por mail o review como prefieras), así podría mejorar la traducción. Sí, es verdad que el fic es bastante largo, pero a mí personalmente no se me hace tediosa la lectura, como tú dices. No sé, tal vez es cuestión de costumbre y gustos, a mí me encantan que sean largos n.n

**Haruka, **gracias n.n Mmm... sorry, no entendí lo que me decías de la traducción. ¡Pero por fin está aquí!

**Ruri-Sakuma, **sí, FanFiction estaba en obras y no había manera de hacer nada ¡¡Muy contenta de que te gustase el capítulo anterior!!

**Azusa, **otra que sufrió por las obras de FanFiction XD Bueno, ya comentamos largo y tendido sobre el fic, pero te vuelvo a decir que tienes mucha razón. Con el sermón de Kurama me quedé fatal yo también U.U Y el beso... ahh, lo mejorcito del capítulo n.n

**Vaslav, **¿ah que sí? De infame no tiene nada n.n Oh, ¿no te gusta el minigolf? Mmm... yo hace muchísimo que no juego, pero recuerdo que me gustaba n.n Chi, en Tokio llueve mucho, mucho... pero creo que están en temporada de lluvias por ahí.

**Sanasa, **es verdad, lo tuyo es imperdonable... ¡¡Tendrías que haber sido la primera!! Es broma XDDD Ah, y más vale tarde que nunca. Jeje, ni que te hubieras pasado todos los días preguntando por el fic n.n" ¿Que pareces desagradable? O.O ¿Quién te dijo eso? A mí, personalmente, no me lo pareciste XD

Ahora quería anunciar que me voy a tomar unas vacaciones. No sé todavía cuánto van a durar, lo que sí que sé es que las necesito XD Seguiré por aquí, leyendo, pero nada de traducir n.n

Y para acabar dar las gracias a todas las personas que han seguido este fic y a cualquiera que se lo lea. ¡Espero que os haya gustado tanto o más que a mí! Muchas gracias n.n

Ah, y recordad: _El incesto gay mata_ (_gay incest kills_), así que tened cuidado ;)

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**


End file.
